Mercy
by LERDM
Summary: The Inquisitor's little sister and Cullen's ex-lover, Evelyn Trevelyan is a skilled and unusual mage who, after eight years of no contact, returns to her brothers side at Haven. She has valuable skills and information but will that be enough to keep her alive? Inquisitor x Josephine and Cullen x OC, slight Anders x OC (very, very little), also Dorian x Anything that breathes
1. Chapter 1

The Herald of Andraste was a busy man, between traveling all around Thedas, making new alliances and keeping Haven from imploding were just a few things that he had been tasked with. Not that Maxwell Trevelyan minded, it kept his mind off other things, like what to do about the mages and the Templar's.

"Herald?" A tentative voice asked from behind him, he turned to see Josephine.

"Hello, Lady Montilyet." Maxwell greeted.

"Please, call me Josephine."

"Then I insist you call me Max."

Josephine blushed slightly, "Of course, Max."

The stood together looking over the troops training in silence for a few moments before Maxwell spoke, "Did you need something Josephine?"

"Well, I know you've been having troubles choosing between the mages and the Templar's, and I thought maybe you just needed to talk about it." Josephine spoke. Max stood silently, staring off into nowhere, not responding, and Josephine geared she had gone too far. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's fine I was just..." He trailed off, "Do you have any siblings Josephine?"

Josephine didn't immediately answer, taken aback by the suddenness of the question. "Yes, I have three brothers and a sister."

"I have two brothers and one sister." He paused, "My family is quite... devout. We grew up with the expectation that we'd either marry a rich noble girl or join the chantry, my youngest brother is a Templar, I don't know where he is or what he's doing, or if he's safe. The other one is married and lives far away from all the fighting."

Alex paused again, and Josephine asked, "What about your sister?"

"My baby sister, Evelyn, Evie I called her. She was an absolute angel, our parents weren't around much, it fell to me to take care of her often. And then when she was older we were the best of friends. When she was sixteen we discovered that she was a mage, and..." he stopped for a moment, "Our mother sent word and the Templar's stormed our house and they took her. I don't know where, but when the circles fell and she didn't come home..."

Maxwell shook his head and continued, "If I choose the mages, I put my brother in danger and I leave him to deal with whatever is happening within the Templar's. If I choose the Templar's, I put my sister in the exact same position. I just don't know what to do." Max was rubbing the sides of his head.

"I-I am so sorry Maxwell, I did not know this decision was so personal for you, we were wrong in trying to rush you into deciding." Josephine said.

"Thank you for coming and talking with me Josephine." Maxwell said, he rested his hand on Josephine's and gripped it tightly, he then brought it up to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

Maxwell left Josephine with a flushed face, he made his way down to the main courtyard where Cullen was observing the troops training.

"Maxwell." Cullen greeted, he and the Commander were very good friends, they had bonded over tactics and chess.

"Cullen, how are the troops?"

"Oh, lazy as ever." Cullen responded before turning to two of the troops practicing and yelling, "You have a shield, use it!"

Maxwell chuckled, "Do you ever think that you're being too harsh?"

"No, no. Certainly not." Cullen said with a grin.

"Are you up for a game?" Maxwell asked, referring to their nearly daily game of chess.

"Of course," Cullen said to him before turning to the troops, "Alright that's enough! Training is over for the day!"

Together they walked towards where the chess board was set up in a more secluded corner of Haven, they played for a while chatting idley.

"So Cullen, tell me, do you have someone waiting for your return?" Max asked him, Cullen sent him a confused glance, "I mean a woman Cullen."

Cullen immediately blushed and looked down, "Well, I..." he stammered.

"You do?" Maxwell asked surprised.

"No, no. I, well, I-I did but..." Cullen sighed and rubbed his face with his gloved hand, realizing he had to shave. "There was this girl, she was perfect, but I-I did something neither of us could forgive me for, and she ran. I haven't seen her since, I hope, I hope that where ever she is she's okay."

There was a moment of silence where neither man knew exactly what to say.

"I'm sorry Cullen." Maxwell said.

"No, it's fine." Cullen responded, "Now, where were we?" He asked, a happy facade replacing the haunted look he had had earlier.

Maxwell smiled as well and replied, "I believe I was winning."

"Not a chance."

* * *

The sun was setting as a lone rider screamed through the forest near Haven, there were three others on her tail. Blood was trickling down her arm from where she'd been grazed with an arrow earlier. As the towers at Haven came into view the rider urged her horse to run faster, as they approached the gateway to Haven, she was surprised to find it open and relatively unguarded, she had seen one of the soldiers on the lookout run off o tell someone about her approach no doubt.

She rode her horse right into the courtyard and dismounted, the other three did so as well, they were Venatori she believed. They slowly surrounded her, and she let them. She also noticed that people were watching carefully, cautiously, waiting to see what would happen, wanting to her face that was shrouded by a bright blue hood.

When something finally happened it was sudden, the Venatori from behind her threw a ball of lightning at her, she threw up a magical shield as she heard the crowd gasp, and then gasp again as they realized that she had just cast a spell without a staff. The fight continued, she threw fire at one of them and managed to knock them out, the other was young, obviously untrained, he was easily finished with a simple freeze spell followed by a lightning bolt, shattered. The last of the Venatori proved to be a harder challenge.

Their style revealed to her that they were most likely an ex-magister from Tevinter, the battle continued to go back and forth until soldiers came piling into the courtyard, separating the two of them.

She went down quietly, not saying a word and not resisting either, but the Venatori began to shout and thrash and threw a lightning bolt at one of the soldiers who managed to block the hit with his shield. The others attacked the Venatori and ended him.

The whole courtyard was humming with noise, noise of the people, noise of the soldiers, talking whispering, about her. The humming halted when the Herald of Andraste came waltzing down the stairs with Seeker Cassandra in tow.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked her as he approached, she did not answer but instead stood to her feet. "Who are you and why are you here?" Maxwell asked again.

She let out a shout chuckle, "I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me." She spoke in a voice that was unmistakable to Maxwell, "Hello Max." She spoke again.

She removed her hood to reveal her white-blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, her lips curved into a half smirk half smile.

Maxwell was momentarily in shock as he processed what and who he was seeing, for the first time in nearly nine years, "Evie?" He whispered, taking a step towards her.

Evelyn smiled and nodded.

Cassandra, who was standing right next to Maxwell looked on with confusion as Maxwell embraced the mysterious woman.

When they released each other Maxwell cleared his throat and turned to Cassandra, "Cassandra, this is my little sister Evelyn, Evie, this is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cassandra, I apologize for the mess I've made. I was in a bit of a rush." Evelyn said to Cassandra.

"Are those Venatori?" Maxwell asked, looking at one of the bodies.

"Yes I believe so, they've been on my trail for a while now, we had a bit of a scruff earlier today, there used to be seven of them." Evelyn said.

"You are a mage yet you do not use a staff? How is it that you are able to cast spells?" Cassandra asked her.

Evelyn sighed, "That is a long story for another time, for now all I want is to have a warm meal in the company of my dearest brother."

"You're bleeding." Max commented.

"Oh yes, a minor wound, won't even need healing, it'll do it on it's own in a matter of days." Evelyn said.

"Well, then follow me..." Maxwell said, leading her up the stairs towards the main hall, "I'll call a meeting and I can introduce you to everyone and I'll find you some place to sleep for now and..."

To Evelyn, Max's voice faded away as she glanced at a familiar face behind him, the face that haunted her every dream. Cullen Rutherford.

"Max, listen." Evelyn interrupted, "I can't stay for long."

Max turned sharply to her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've been on the edge of something for a while now, and I need to see it through. I'm on my way to Redcliffe, I wasn't actually planning on coming here, but the Venatori have been on my trail ever since I left Tevinter."

"Why were you in Tevinter?" Max asked.

"There's a mage currently in Redcliffe who is messing with time, I originally met him in Tevinter. He accidentally sent his apprentice and myself to the distant future, and while we weren't there for long..." Evelyn shivered.

Then everything clicked, she was talking about Alexius and Dorian.

"I know, I've been to Redcliffe, I've seen it." Maxwell told his sister, "Dorian and Felix mentioned waiting for someone to make a mess."

"Oh yes, we actually have a bit of a time sensitive plan in place, I really should be going soon, tomorrow even." Evelyn's eyes stayed on Cullen until his form disappeared into the background.

"You say that thinking I'll let you." Maxwell said, he meant it in a loving way, not wanting her to go so soon, but Evelyn took it a bit differently.

"Let me? I'm a knight enchanter Maxwell, I'd like to see you try." Evelyn said angrily, her full focus now on Max.

"No, Evie, I didn't-"

"I know, I know. I'm just tired of being told what I'm allowed to do and where I'm allowed to go." Evelyn said, referring to the Circle.

"If, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to call my war council together to discuss this information, I would love if you came with me and spoke to them yourself." Maxwell said to Evelyn.

"I don't know Max..." Evelyn said uncertainly.

"It's alright, they're all my good friends, in fact I was just telling Josephine about you!" Max said excitedly.

"Alright," Evelyn said, "So tell me about this operation of yours." She said as they were walking towards the war room, her anxiety was building, but she calmed herself, saying that 'what were the odds that Cullen was part of Max's inner circle?'

"Well, currently I've been agonizing over the decision whether to ally with the mages at Redcliffe or the Templars." Maxwell told her.

She hummed, understanding the difficulty of the decision, as they entered the war room she felt all eyes on her, but only one set of eyes were shocked.

"Eve?" Cullen asked, the confusion apparent in his voice, at this Maxwell turned to his sister with confusion.

"Rutherford." Evelyn said, carefully displaying zero emotion, but not looking in Cullen's direction at all.

"I'm sorry, you two know each other?" Maxwell asked.

"Kirkwall." They said at the same time. It was obvious neither of them wanted to talk about it, so Max dropped the subject.

"This is my little sister, Evelyn." Max introduced, "Evie, this is Leliana, the spymaster, Cullen is our commander, and Lady Josephine Montilyet is our lovely ambassador."

"A pleasure." Evelyn responded slightly stiffly, purposely keeping her eyes down, nervous that if she made eye contact with Cullen that she would kill him on the spot.

"So, Evelyn has gotten herself quite deep within what's going on at Redcliffe." Maxwell started, "She says that she has a plan that's been coordinated with the mage we met when we were there,-"

"Dorian, Felix and I put this is motion months ago, I'm confident we can handle it without your intervention." Evelyn said.

"If what she says is true this could provide an opportunity to gain two allies." Leliana spoke, "If your sister can help the mages, and if we help the Templars, we could potentially gain the help of both."

"I think before we make any decisions, we should hear this plan." Josephine said.

Evelyn nodded, "Quite some time ago I discovered tunnels that lead in and around the Redcliffe area, Dorian and I will sneak in through the tunnels to where Felix will have drawn his father. Felix will begin the confrontation, Alexius won't attack his beloved son. Hopefully Felix will be able to talk him down enough to make him realize what he's doing." Evelyn paused, "But we're not counting on it. Assuming that Alexius reacts poorly, trying to escape or even attacking Felix, Dorian and I will step in. We know how he does it, he has an amulet that can manipulate the veil. To prevent him from using the amulet, I will cast a powerful barrier around Dorian, Alexius and I so that none of us can leave. Worst case scenario is: we kill Alexius and destroy the amulet, but hopefully we can simply take the amulet from him and detain him in the cells within Redcliffe."

"And what happens if this goes deeper? Who gave Alexius this amulet?" Cassandra asked.

"I tracked the amulet back to ancient Tevinter legend, but previously it was in the hands of the leader of the Venatori leader, Calpernia. If she is there, I can hold her off long enough for Dorian to get the amulet, then we run for our lives and meet back at Haven." Evelyn spoke, but she saw everyone's uncertain faces, "I've been tracking Calpernia, I believe she is currently in Nevarra, so it shouldn't be a problem. That's why I've had Venatori following me, because I was following her."

"Calpernia is one of the most skilled mages in all of Thedas, and you are certain that you could stand against her?" Leliana asked.

"Quite. Calpernia and I have had an encounter before, where I used the barrier spell to get away, it held up for a few minutes, long enough to run." Evelyn explained.

Leliana nodded and said, "This plan seems sound to me."

"I have one question for Evelyn if you don't mind..." Josephine asked her.

"Of course, ask away." Evelyn responded.

"How do you use magic without a staff?" Josephine asked.

"Oh well, I manifested my gifts some time before I was sent to any circle, so I taught myself the basics, but I couldn't very well carry a staff around with me so..." Evelyn trailed off, faintly smiling. That was until she glanced at her brothers face which looked like he had just been betrayed.

"What?" Was all he said.

"Our _dear_ mother didn't tell you? The only reason I was caught was when I saved her from some crazy assassin after father. And what did I get in return? A one way ticket to Kirkwall." Evelyn rolled her eyes at the memory.

Maxwell glanced around at his advisors, momentarily wondering if this was the place for such a personal conversation, but these people were all his close friends, so he felt that it was okay. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't I tell you? Are you serious? As I recall at the time you were training to be a Templar, I was pretty sure I knew what your reaction would have been." Evelyn said, and Leliana smiled slightly.

Cassandra, sensing the tension between sibling tried to change the subject, "So, are we in agreement? Eveyln deals with Redcliffe and we march on Therinfal with the nobles of Orlais?"

All eyes in the room turned to Maxwell, he rubbed his chin in thought and eventually said, "Let's do it."

* * *

Later that night...

Evelyn was walking to the front gates, ready to leave for Redcliffe, she had told Max that she would ride out with him two days from now, but she couldn't be here, not if Cullen was. Her wounds were too fresh, too painful to bear, she had to leave.

She was about to push open the gates when a familiar voice spoke from behind her, "So that's it? You're just leaving?"

She turned and saw Cullen, "And why would you care?" She snarled.

Cullen took a few cautious steps towards her and said, "Eve, it's me, I still-" He reached his hand out to her.

Evelyn took a quickly step back and said, "Don't touch me!" A flash of fear showed in her eyes, and it made Cullen flinch.

"What about your brother? You'll just leave him too?" Cullen asked, sensing that trying to resolve their problems was maybe not the best choice.

"Oh so that's what _you_ think happened? That I left you?!" Evelyn shouted at him, "I hate you!" Cullen couldn't even be surprised, the last time he saw her he was pointing his sword at her heart. "The only reason I'm staying is because of my brother, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you. Just leave me alone."

Cullen nodded numbly, and watched her walk back inside. It was a strange feeling, having her say that she hates him when he loves her so much, but he was just glad that he managed to convince her to stay longer, if not for her own sake then at least for Maxwell.


	2. Chapter 2

As Maxwell lead his team of Cassandra, Varric and Solas towards Therinfal, Cassandra began to ask Varric about his next book.

"What is it about? Is it based on someone I know?" Cassandra asked.

"Well, I'm thinking about it, but I'm still in the research phase." Varric replied.

"It is!" Cassandra said excitedly.

"Cassandra, I didn't know you were such a fan." Varric said teasingly.

"Alright, well now I'm intrigued, do tell Varric, what's it going to be about?" Max asked, unable to help himself from being curious.

"Well, it's going to be a romance." Varric told them.

"Really?!" Cassandra asked, "Who is it about?!"

"It may or may not be about our brooding commander." Varric said.

"Really? You're writing a romance about Cullen?" Cassandra asked, and Varric nodded, "The most awkward man in Thedas? That Cullen?" Cassandra asked again.

"Hey, the commander has a tragic romantic backstory, I just need the details. When we get back I hope all will be revealed during a drunken game of wicked grace." Varric explained, grinning.

"Commander Cullen has a tragic romantic backstory?" Cassandra asked and paused, "Tell me more."

"Well, all I know is that when Cullen was a Templar at Kirkwall, there was a certain mage there that caught his eye. Then, you know they... well whatever, and when Kirkwall fell, something happened, and he's not seen nor heard from her since." Varric explained, Maxwell and Cassandra both wondered if Evelyn knew about this.

"Might it have something to do with the fact that presumably the commander and the mage were on opposite sides of the conflict?" Solas spoke for the first time.

Varric and Cassandra hummed in union.

* * *

Fire, fire and pain and more fire. Illusions, confusions. What is going on? The envy demon had sent Maxwell into some sort of alternate reality, but it wasn't real, it was all in Max's head.

There was a sinister laugh from behind Max, "This is the result of you, Herald." The envy demon spoke sinisterly, the envy demon had taken control of the Lord Seeker, and now it was wanting to take control of him too, he wouldn't let it.

Max was trying to find a way out, he opened a door and saw himself on his knees and surrounded by guards pointing swords at him, in front of him was Cassandra, "Do you not know what you have done?!" She shouted.

The real Max shook his head and kept going, as he opened another door he saw himself with what appeared to be two advisors, one of them spoke, "Your enemies have surrendered unconditionally."

The other then said, "The Inquisitions power now rivals that of any kingdom in Thedas."

Then Max heard this distorted image of himself speak, "Our reach has begun to match my ambition, but we shall stride for more."

"I would never do this!" Maxwell yelled.

"You're hurting, helpless." A strange voice began, "What happens to the hammer when there are no more nails?"

"What are you?" The demon snarled, "Get out!"

Max looked around with confusion, both of the voices going silent. He saw another door and entered it, it seemed to be empty, but when he went to leave it, the same young voice from before spoke, "Wait."

Max turned around and went further into the room, Max saw a figure out of the corner of his eye and whipped around, but there was nothing there.

"Envy is hurting you, mirrors and memories, and face it can feel but can't fake." It paused, "I want to help, you, not envy."

"Who are you?" Max asked.

"I'm Cole, I've been watching." Cole said, "We're inside you, well, I am, you're always inside you. But I'm here, hearing, helping. I hope."

Max turned around to see the source of the voice, Cole, standing on the ceiling. "Can you explain what's going on?" Max asked him.

"I was watching, I watch. The Templars, the envy demon forced their anger, their fury, they are red inside." Cole paused, "Anyway, you're frozen, the envy demon is trying to take your face. I heard it and reached out, and then in, and then I was here."

"What do you mean I'm frozen? How can my body be frozen in the waking world?" Max asked, desperate to understand.

"Thoughts move fast, we're here, there a blade is still falling, hanging in the air like a sunset."

"Alright, if you really want to help me, then help me escape." Max said.

Cole grinned, "This way." He said, leading Max out of the room.

With the help of Cole, Max was finally able to escape Envy's trap and return to the waking world. It was a struggle, but after a hard fought battle they managed to defeat the demon and hold the castle. The Templars became their allies, and all seemed to be well, but he had not heard word from his sister yet. In theory they should have been done today, but there was a sizable ride from Haven to Redcliffe, so he was not expecting to hear from her for another few days. He was expecting to arrive at Haven the same day that Evelyn and Dorian would, but there were no guarentees.

That's why Maxwell wasn't concerned until Evelyn was three days late. Today was the day that he was supposed to close the rift, something that had to go on without delay, luckily it was okay for him to be distracted, as they didn't face too much of a challenge.

As the celebrations raged on into the night around Haven, Max couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

Then, warning bells began to ring, and Max looked to the hills to see a massive army moving quickly down the side of the mountain.

Max ran to the main gate, where he heard a commotion outside, and when he opened, he saw Dorian on the ground, and knelling beside him was Evelyn. When she turned, Max saw that on the right side of her neck and up on her cheek there were cuts that looked like lightening, and there was a stream of blood trickling down her arm, Max had no doubt the strange markings were present on her shoulder as well.

"What happened?" Cullen asked.

"We were wrong, we were so wrong." Evelyn spoke while helping Dorian up.

"Alexius was never in charge, it was Calpernia and someone they call the Ancient One." Dorian explained, pointing at the cliff where the 'Ancient One' was visible, with Calpernia by his side.

"If we can get to the trebuchets and fire them, we could trigger an avalanche that could take out much of their army." Cullen suggested, trying his best not to focus on Evelyn's bloody face.

Max turned to Evelyn who was nodding in agreement with Cullen, "Alright, Cassandra, Varric and Solas, you're with me." Max said.

As they began to walk off, Evelyn ran after them and fell into stride beside her brother.

Max looked at her strangely, "What're you doing?" He asked.

"I'm coming with you." Evelyn said. They locked eyes before Max gave a small nod.

The party quickly came upon the first trebuchet, and effectively cleared it out, allowing the soldiers to fire it.

On their way to the next one Solas asked Evelyn, "Have you ever tried using a staff?"

"I did a few times, but I'm just as good if not better with my hands." Evelyn told her.

"Interesting..." Solas said.

"Evelyn, I have a few questions for you of my own." Varric said.

"Ask away." Evelyn said.

"Well, you knew Cullen when he was a Templar right?" Varric asked, Max, who knew where this was going, was intreiged about the woman to seemed to have stolen Cullen's heart.

"Yeah, a little." Evelyn replied vaguely.

"Well, my sources tell me that he was in love with a mage there, did you know her?"

Evelyn chuckled a little bit and replied, "Yeah, I knew her quite well." She said, and Max was trying not to appear like he was too interested, but what could he say, Cullen was his best friend, he wanted to know.

"Really? What was she like?" Varric asked.

"She was... stupid, never knew when to shut her mouth, was always getting in trouble. The other mages hated her, the Templars hated her, but when Cullen came, he helped her. She hid in his room a lot..." Evelyn trailed off, some sour memories flooding back. Maxwell was intrigued, and he almost wanted to ask more, if he hadn't noticed how uncomfortable it was making Evelyn then he might have.

Luckily for Evelyn, they approached the next trebuchet before Varric had the time to comment any further.

Again, it was fairly easy to clear out, but as they approached the last one, there were no soldiers remaining. Max and Cassandra turned the wheels while Evelyn, Solas and Varric picked off anyone that got too close. Max and Cassandra aimed and fired, triggering an avalanche that covered much of the Venatori army.

"We need to regroup at the Chantry." Max said, and so off they went.

On their way they managed to save some townspeople, and then when they were about to go up the steps to the Chantry building, they heard an unnatural screech from the sky. Everyone looked upwards to see some sort of demonic dragon fly above their heads.

As they entered the building Cullen came from around the corner, "Herald! Our position is not good, that dragon stole back any time you might have given us. It's cut a path for that army, they'll kill everyone in Haven."

Then, Dorian, who was helping Chancellor Roderick, spoke "From what I've gathered, the 'Elder One' marched all this way for you, Herald."

"I'd give myself to save Haven." Max said without hesitation, Solas frowned and Evelyn looked at Max incredulously.

"Herald, there is no other strategy, we would have to turn the trebuchets, create one last slide." Cullen said.

"But we've been overrun, to bury the enemy, we'd bury Haven." Max said, slightly shocked at what Cullen was suggesting.

"We'd die, but we'd do it on our terms." Cullen said.

There was a moment of silence before Roderick spoke, "There's a path, you wouldn't know it unless you've made the summer pilgrimage, as I have. The people can escape. Andraste must have shown me, shown me so I could tell you."

"Cullen, can you get the people out?" Max asked.

"Using the passage, yes. But when the mountain falls, what about you?" Cullen asked, Max turned away. "Maybe you'll surprise it, be able to get out..." Cullen said., he then turned and walked away, and began to organize everyone.

Max turned to Evelyn who looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I love you Evie." He said, pulling her in for a big hug. After a few moments he kissed her cheek and left the Chantry building, Evelyn looked after him sadly for a few moments before turning to Dorian.

Evelyn reached around her neck and undid a necklace that had previously been hidden under her robes and armor, "When you're safe, I want you to give this to Cullen." she told him.

Dorian simply looked at her for a moment before taking the necklace and saying, "I don't know what I'm going to do without my best friend." He was trying to hide his sadness behind a smile, but it was faltering.

"Thank you Dorian, for everything." Evelyn said. She put a hand on his shoulder and nodded shortly at him before she went to follow her brother.

* * *

The journey to their makeshift camp hand been eerily silent, but when they made camp, and people were finally able to process what had happened, there was a lot of crying.

Dorian solemnly made his way to the tent where he knew he'd find Cullen, when he opened the flap he saw that there were three other women in there that he didn't personally know (Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine).

"Uh, ladies, I was wondering if I could have a moment with our commander?" Dorian asked.

Josephine nodded silently, and Leliana ushered Cassandra out before she could say anything.

Dorian walked up to Cullen and gave him the necklace, Cullen looked at it closely, then Cullen's eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow at Dorian, "Where d-did you get this?" Cullen asked, his eyes already stinging.

"Evelyn told me to give it to you." Dorian said, he then turned to leave but before he went he said, "I'm sorry commander."

Cullen stood there holding the necklace in his hand, just staring at it, and he didn't even notice that Leliana had re-entered.

"Commander, are you alright?" She asked.

"I, no, I'm-I'm sorry, I just..." Cullen stammered weakly, "I have to go." He said, leaving the tent, still holding the necklace tight in his grasp. It was a white crystal on a silver chain, he had given it to her years ago. He didn't know she still wore it.

* * *

Max was fighting Venatori on the way to the trebuchet, but found himself surrounded, he bent his knees and prepared for a tough fight. Just as he was about to charge at the first one, chain lightening ran across the Venatori and knocked them all unconscious.

Max turned around in surprise as he saw Evelyn standing behind him, "Evie! What are you doing?"

"You can't fire that trebuchet if you're dead." Evelyn said, taking a few steps forwards she grabbed his hand and said, "Together."

Max looked into his sisters eyes and saw a determination that he hadn't seen her wear before, "Together."

And so together they fought their way to the final trebuchet, where they were only faced with more enemies wave after wave they crashed, but when the Venatori's second in command, Fiona, appeared, Evelyn knew they didn't have much time left.

"Max, I got this, finish aiming. Quickly." Evelyn said, turning to face Fiona.

"Calpernia has spoken of you, she thinks quite highly of you, says you're the most powerful mage of this age." Fiona said, they were circling each other, "We'll see about that."

Fiona threw a ball of fire at Evelyn, she quickly rolled out of the way and threw a lightening bolt at Fiona, which hit it's mark. Fiona then sent a stream of fire at Evelyn, who threw her own stream of ice. The fire was advancing, but Evelyn thought about everything, and everyone, riding on their success, and she gave all she had. Her ice reached Fiona and froze her, Evelyn quickly shot a lightening bolt at her which shattered her.

Evelyn smiled at Max, who had just finished aiming the trebuchet, that was until she saw the dragon flying right towards them.

"Evie, get back!" Max yelled, pulling both of them clear of the fire, but the dragon managed to hit something explosive, and the following explosion knocked them off their feet.

Evelyn was just getting up, and Max was still laying on the ground when, through the fire, walked the 'Ancient One'. As they both stood, the dragon walked up behind them, it's steps shaking the very ground. They turned to face it, and Evelyn silently prayed that their deaths would not be by dragon-fire. As it roared, she felt her chest clench tightly, she was terrified.

"Enough." the Ancient One commanded, "Pretender, you toy with forces beyond your kind."

"Who are you? And why are you doing this?" Maxwell asked him.

"I am Corypheus, and you will kneel."

"Why are you here?! What do you want?!" Max cried.

"I am here for the Anchor, and the process of removing it begins now." Corypheus reached out towards them, red energy covering his hand began to pull at the green energy from the mark on Max's. "It is your fault Herald. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying you stole it's purpose." The red energy began tugging harder on Max, and Evelyn could tell that he was in pain, but she wasn't sure what to do. "I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as 'touched', what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very Heavens." The red pulled harder and Max cried out in pain and fell to his knees, Evelyn knelled beside him with concern on her face. "And you used the Anchor to undo my work. The gall."

Evelyn looked towards the trebuchet, it was aimed, all that was needed was to pull the lever to fire. She wondered how much time they had left, and if she could let this so called 'Anchor' fall into Corypheus' hands.

Max was gasping but managed to ask, "What is this thing meant to do?"

"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it." Corypheus spoke, he stalked towards Evelyn and Max, he grabbed Max's arm and wrenched him away from Evelyn, "I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the old gods and the empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption, dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused, no more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own, to champion with a Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods, and it was empty." Corypheus then threw Max into the side of the trebuchet.

"Max!" Evelyn cried.

Corypheus glanced her way before turning back to the Herald, "The Anchor is permanent, you have spoilt it with your stumbling."

Max stood and raised his sword, Evelyn stood off to the side, out of direct sight of Corypheus and his dragon.

"So be it, I will start again, find another way to give this world the nation and god it requires." Corypheus said, "And you, I will not suffer even an unknowing rival, you must die."

The dragon's throat began to glow red, and Evelyn knew what was going to happen next, she cast one of her strongest barrier spells around Max, keeping him safe from the flames.

Corypheus whipped around to look at her, "I see we meet again young one." He stalked closer to her, "Calpernia was right, you are truly one of a kind, it would be a shame to kill one with such magical blood, maybe I won't, maybe I'll corrupt you with lyrium, but only if you retract that shield."

"I will never join you." Evelyn spoke with conviction.

"I believe you." Corypheus said, he raised his hand to her, and the red energy began to manifest.

Then Evelyn began to scream, she fell to her knees, "Evie!" Max shouted, helplessly.

The strange markings on her neck began to grow again, blood was rolling down her face, mixing with her tears, but yet she did not remove the shield, the signal had not yet been given, they weren't safe, Dorian wasn't safe, Cullen wasn't safe.

Suddenly the pain stopped, and Evelyn clutched her chest, finally being able to breathe again. Corypheus walked towards her, he grabbed her forearm and lifted her so that they were at the same level, "I have respect for you girl, it is a shame that you give me no choice." He then took out a dagger from his cloak and pushed it into Evelyn's side.

Evelyn gasped, and for a moment her vision blurred, she could see the barrier flicker, she could hear Max scream her name, and she focused all her remaining energy on him, on the barrier. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on for, but when she finally saw the flaming arrow in the distance, she let the barrier fade, and as she saw max pull the leaver she felt the ground shake.

The next thing she knew, she felt sharp pains running up the left side of her body, and she was flying through the air, hit something hard, then something harder. Felt cold stone beneath her, looked up and saw a roof with an Evelyn sized hole in it, looked to the stone wall beside her, she laid down flush to the wall and pumped as much magic as she could into her wounds, they wouldn't heal, not like this, but if this stone wall held up, she may yet survive.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Big thanks to everyone who's followed/favourited, and special thanks to animexchick and InuGuardian1984 for reviewing! Commenting and reviewing helps me update quicker and it's also nice :) Enjoy!

Next chapter we get to Skyhold, and there I will be starting to introduce more of the other companions I promise. Enjoy!

* * *

The dragon was about to kill Max, he shut his eyes and prepared for the pain that he knew would follow. But then there was no pain, Max opened his eyes and saw a magical barrier that surrounded himself and the trebuchet, but it also cut him off from helping Evie, who was now alone to face Corypheus and that dragon.

Max couldn't hear what was being said between Corypheus and his sister, but when Corypheus lifted his hand, and Evie started screaming, Max felt sick. His baby sister was being tortured by _his_ enemy. It should be him.

That was about the moment when Max realized that the strange markings were growing again, and Max realized that Corypheus had been torturing her in Redcliffe, and his anger boiled over when he realized that it would have taken hours to make the markings that large.

Max glanced out towards where the signal should be coming from, and he wondered how much longer Evie could hold this, because the moment she couldn't, they were both as good as dead, and so was everyone else.

Evie stopped screaming, and she hunched over, gasping for breath. Max once again got that feeling of nausea as Corypheus lifted up Evelyn, and Max saw the dagger before Evelyn did and he started to shout. "No! NO! Evelyn, Evie!"

But then Max saw the signal, the flaming arrow, and he felt hot tears run down his cheeks as he pulled the leaver, he was then going to run towards Evelyn, because if they were going to die, then they would do it together. But then he watched as the dragon took Evelyn in one of its huge arms an threw her limp body into one of the buildings that were nearby.

Max turned to face the snow and he couldn't help himself, he needed to run, even though he knew it would not save him, and he was quickly swept off his feet by the snow, but he somehow fell into some sort of tunnel. When he landed, his world went momentarily dark, when his eyes opened again, he was dazed, his whole body felt numb, and there were no thoughts in his head other than 'I need to get out of here'.

So he pushed through the tunnel, fighting demons along the way, until he finally found the exit. Now, he was no geography expert, but he could have sworn that this was close to where the others were going to camp for the night before continuing onwards, away from Haven.

So Max pushed on into the cold, hoping to find them, in his mind he imagined that Evie had never come after him, that she was still there waiting for him to return. He had to get there, had to get back to her.

After it had felt like Max had walked forever, he saw lights. It was the camp, he came up on the edge of the hill and as he heard someone yell something, and saw someone come towards him, he finally let himself slip away.

* * *

Cullen walked away from the camp, Evelyn's necklace in hand. He found a quiet spot by a tree and he just stood there in shock. He pulled out his sword and started hitting the tree with it, taking big chunks of wood out of it, he felt himself crying. He dropped his sword in the snow and he fell to his knees, his shoulders were shaking, her name was on his lips but he could not bring himself to speak it.

Eve. Memories came flooding back, waking up with her pressed against his chest, her laughing at a terrible joke he told her, holding her while she sobbed.

Cullen's chest clenched, trying not to sob, "Eve." He whispered her name.

"Cullen?" a female voice from behind him asked, and for a cruel moment he imagined it was her, he quickly wiped his face free of his tears and turned around to see Cassandra.

"What is it?" Cullen asked, his voice sounded weak, Cassandra looked at him strangely, "I'm fine, what's happening?"

"Maxwell, he's here, alive." She said, her voice still filled with concern

"What?" Cullen asked in shock.

"The scouts fund him just on the edge of our camp, he seems to be relatively unharmed." Cassandra continued, while still giving him the side eye.

Cullen stood quickly, "Was Evelyn with him?"

"His sister? No, isn't she at camp?" Cassandra replied, confused.

Cullen's mind was racing, if he survived, she could have too, "Was Maxwell awake?"

"No," Cassandra looked at him very strangely, Cullen picked up his sword, and tucked the necklace into his breast pocket, "Cullen, what's going on?"

He didn't answer, and instead walked like a man on a mission towards the healers tent, where he found Dorian gathering potions and herbs.

"Ah, commander, what are you doing here?" Dorian asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Cullen responded, but after Dorian gave him a look, Cullen said, "I'm going after Eve."

"Excellent, so am I." Dorian said, "I've got all the health potions and poultices she could need. And that strange boy is coming with us too, Cole I think it is."

"Good. Where is he?"

"I'm right here." Cole said, appearing right beside Dorian, Cullen jumped slightly, and Dorian let out a surprised scream, which drew the attention of some of the healers, "Sorry." Cole added.

Together the three of them headed towards the edge of the camp when they were confronted by Cassandra.

"What are you three doing?" She asked, and crossed her arms.

"We're going after someone left behind." Cullen said, "You're in command until I return."

Cassandra looked at them as if they were insane, "I cannot allow this, Cullen, you have responsibilities here."

"No Cassandra, my responsibility was to evacuate the people of Haven, and we left someone behind." Cullen spoke, and he started to walk forward, towards what used to be Haven.

"M'lady." Dorian said to Cassandra as he and Cole walked past her.

Cassandra stared at them incredulously as they walked by, and she went to go tell Leliana and Josephine what the idiot men were up to.

* * *

Max woke up to the arguing of Cassandra, Josephine and Leliana. He watched them for a few moments before looking over beside him and seeing Mother Giselle.

"Shh, you need to rest." She told him.

"If they're arguing about what to do next I need to be there." Max said.

"Another heated voice won't help, not even yours, perhaps especially yours." Mother Giselle paused, "Our leaders struggle because of what us survivors witnessed, we saw our defender stand, and fall. And now we have seen him return. The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear, the more our trials seem ordained. That is hard to accept, no?"

"Corypheus said he looked upon the throne of the gods and it was empty." Max said, trying to grasp what had actually transpired.

"If he entered that place, it changed without and within. The living are not meant to make that journey. Perhaps these are lies he must tell himself, rather than accept he earned the scorn of the maker."

"I know in my heart that I was meant for this, but that didn't help at Haven." Max said. He was a faithful man, but these have been trying times. "The Maker didn't save me, Evie did, she saved us all."

"Do you not see the Maker's hand in this? Has there ever been a mage in your family lineage?"

"No..."

"The enemy seemed to think that she is very powerful, strong magic runs in blood does it not?"

Max nodded slowly, realizing the truth in Mother Giselle's words, "Thank you, Mother." Max said and stood. He saw Josephine hunched over, crying silently. Saw Leliana trying to comfort her. He saw Cassandra staring at a map-covered table.

"Shadows fall  
And hope has fled  
Steel your heart  
The dawn will come

The night is long  
And the path is dark  
Look to the sky  
For one day soon  
The dawn will come"

Mother Giselle began, then Leliana joined.

"The shepherd's lost  
And his home is far  
Keep to the stars  
The dawn will come

The night is long  
And the path is dark  
Look to the sky  
For one day soon  
The dawn will come"

More and more people joined in, and soon everyone was singing along.

"Bare your blade  
And raise it high  
Stand your ground  
The dawn will come

The night is long  
And the path is dark  
Look to the sky  
For one day soon  
The dawn will come"

Max smiled at Mother Giselle and walked over to his advisers, minus Cullen.

"Where is Cullen?" Max asked.

Cassandra and Leliana shared concerned glances, "He, Dorian and Cole went to find Evelyn."

Max looked down at the mention of his sisters name.

"Will they find anything?" Leliana asked.

Max shook his head, "She protected me and the trebuchet, and he, he killed her to remove the spell. She saved us, she saved us all, but I was the one who was supposed to save her. I was supposed to protect her." Max's eyes swelled, he was desperately trying not to cry, but when Josephine stood and embraced him. He rested his forehead in her ruffled shoulder and began to cry silently. She ran a cool hand through his hair, hoping to comfort her hurting friend.

* * *

Cullen was forging the path towards Haven, and Dorian and Cole were following a little behind when Cole started speaking.

"Hurting, longing. He wishes he had held her a little tighter, wishes he had told her he loves her more. Wishes he had been her protector, her guardian. Hates himself for losing her, blames himself for what happened. He sees it differently in his nightmares, sees himself bringing his sword down on her, not real but close, too close. If she's dead then a part of me is too, the best part of me." Cole said.

Dorian stared at him strangely, "What?"

"It's what the commander is thinking." Cole replied.

Dorian looked forwards at the commander in surprise, but made no comment.

By now the sun had set and the temperature dropped, Cullen stopped ahead and Dorian and Cole looked to see why.

It was Haven, or what was left of it, there were a few stone houses left standing, and the Chantry building was still relatively alright.

"Alright, stick together. Cole, how close would you have to be to sense her?" Cullen asked.

"Ten meters, give or take." Cole replied.

Cullen lead them into the village, past each house, up towards the Chantry, and then down towards where the catapult used to be.

"She's dreaming of you. Sunlight, warmth, close." Cole said and Cullen's eyes widened.

He turned to a stone house that was only partially collapsed, he stepped over the stone, watching where he stepped carefully. But then he saw her, right next to the stone wall. Her skin was so pale, contrasting against the blood-soaked snow she was lying in. Her lips were nearly blue, and there was dried blood on her face from where Corypheus had hurt her.

"Maker, Evelyn." Dorian said from behind Cullen.

Cullen turned to Dorian, "What do we do?"

"We need to get her out of this house, out of the snow, then I can asses the wounds." Dorian said, "Pick her up very carefully, we don't know how she's been injured."

"He stabbed her because she shielded the trebuchet and her brother, he tortured her then his dragon threw her away." Cole said, "She was flying, then falling."

Cullen positioned his arms under her and carefully lifted her, she moaned in pain, even in unconsciousness. Cullen cradled her to his body and he carefully walked out of the ruins of the house and he laid her down on the flat snow.

Dorian started to untie her silver breastplate, and then all that she was wearing on her torso was the bright blue tunic that she always wore under her armor. Dorian gently lifted it up so that her stomach was bare, then they could see the stab wound, "Maker's breath." Dorian muttered as he rummaged through the bag he had brought, he put a poultice on the wound and wrapped it tightly.

Then Dorian looked at the marks that the dragon had given, they weren't too bad, so he wrapped them and hoped it was enough. Cullen took out her necklace from his pocket and put it on her.

"She's cold, too cold." Cole said.

Cullen quickly took off his fur cloak (Leliana calls it his shoulder carpet) and he wrapped it around Evelyn.

"Can you carry her back?" Dorian asked.

Cullen nodded firmly and picked her up carefully, and off they marched, back to the camp.

* * *

Max was sitting on the side of his makeshift bed thinking about Evelyn, he had barely slept, and it was now almost sunrise. He also had to worry about what to do about commander Cullen, Dorian and Cole, who had gone after his sister who was dead. They could not stay here for much longer, their position was not good, and they needed a place to re-settle, to heal. But could he lose any more people?

He was disrupted from his thoughts when Cassandra burst into his tent, "Herald, come quickly!"

Max followed her quick pace towards the healers tent, they entered and saw Dorian, Solas and Cullen all huddled around one bed.

Dorian noticed him first, "Herald." He said simply, and the others turned to him, giving him a view of who was on the bed.

"Evelyn." He gasped, his feet suddenly frozen.

"Let's give Maxwell some space, yes?" Dorian spoke. He and Solas quickly cleared out, and when Cullen was about to leave Max stopped him.

"Thank you Cullen, you saved my sister and words could never convey how thankful I am."

Cullen didn't verbally respond, but nodded and smiled slightly.

Max walked over to his sister who was covered in blankets, he knelt by her bedside and said a quick prayer to Andraste.

"She's still dreaming of him." Cole spoke, appearing from thin air across from Max, who looked up in surprise.

"Dreaming of who?" Max asked.

"His hair is the sun, his eyes are the sea. He's warm and as long as he's holding her nothing is wrong, nothing can be. No pain, no duty or suffering, just serenity, just him." Cole said then paused, "But there's something darker underneath, something she doesn't want to remember but can't forget. He was there, it was him, he hurt her, hurt her friends. It's not the same, can never be the same, fear, pain... him." Cole said.

But before Max could question Cole on what he had just said, Evelyn started to move and she managed to gasp, "Max?"

"I'm right here Evie, I'm right here. You can rest now, we're safe. Rest." Max told her.

He watched as she took a few more pained breaths before slipping back to sleep, and when Max turned to Cole for answers, Cole had disappeared. Max sighed and looked at his little sister, she was alive. He had doubts about himself being chosen by Andraste, but now he had little doubt about his sister. Maybe she was meant to be the chosen one...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who's followed/favourited! Commenting and reviewing helps me update quicker and it's also nice :) Enjoy!

* * *

Max and a few others had left to scout ahead in the morning, and in the meantime Cole kept Evelyn company.

Evelyn groaned and opened her eyes, her whole body was stiff and sore, and her throat was very dry. It was lucky for her that Cole was already standing beside her bed with a glass of water.

She drank a bit and then said, "Thank you."

"I'm Cole, I help the hurting, I helped bring you back from Haven."

"Thank you, Cole." She said and smiled at the strange young man. "Can you help me get up and walk around?" She asked him.

"But the healer said you need to rest." Cole said.

"I've been asleep for almost a day now, I'm sure that's enough, and I'll rest after."

Cole looked at her with deliberation, but eventually said, "Alright, but just for a little while."

She sat up and winced slightly, but it wasn't a sharp pain, just soreness, but soreness was good, soreness meant healing.

Cole stood beside her, and she held onto his shoulder and grabbed a crutch that was leaning against the wall. Cole guided her out of the tent where there were a million eyes on her, as they started walking, even more people began to stare.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Evelyn asked Cole quietly, but it seemed someone heard it.

"Your brother told the tale of your heroics. It has gone around quickly, your brother was given to us by Andraste, and the Maker sent you." It was Leliana that spoke before Cole could, she walked towards them.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"I am not. It's giving the people hope, hope that the Maker is hearing their prayers." Leliana said.

"Yeah well, I didn't do it for them." Evelyn spoke honestly.

Leliana nodded and then noticed something interesting, "Pray tell, where did you get that necklace?" Leliana asked Evelyn.

Evelyn narrowed her eyebrows until she looked down and realized that the necklace she had given to Dorian to give to Cullen was back around her neck, Evelyn looked up to Leliana, "Apologies, I was confused, I didn't realize I was wearing it. A... friend of mine gave it to me many many years ago."

"Ah, well, enjoy your walk then." Leliana spoke before leaving the two of them.

Evelyn looked to Cole, "Can we walk somewhere with less eyes?"

They walked for a while until there was no one else around, then Cole spoke, "Why did Leliana ask about your necklace?"

"She must have seen Cullen with it." Evelyn told him.

"Dorian gave it to him, I remember hearing the hurt, it was louder than anyone who had been injured." Cole told her.

Evelyn looked at him strangely, "Can you read minds?"

"Maybe, I don't really know how it works, I hear what people want or need, I hear the hurt and I help, I think." Cole said.

"Are you a spirit?" Evelyn asked.

"I think so, I made myself real so that I could help, but I made myself forget the fade." Cole explained.

"Hmm. I guess that makes sense." Evelyn said after thinking on it for a moment, "What-what was Commander Cullen thinking when Dorian gave him the necklace?"

"He understood right away, but he didn't want to. He felt like Corypheus had ripped out his heart and put it back in not quite right. Every breath was pain, every heartbeat agony because _she_ wasn't breathing, because _her_ heart had stopped. Why should he be alive when she isn't?"

"He really thought that?" Evelyn asked.

"You were dreaming about him, how can you love someone who's hurt you?" Cole asked, not answering her question.

"I don't know that I love Cullen anymore."

"But when you were dying, he was the only one you wanted to be with. He loves you and you love him, why can't you be together?" Cole asked with confusion.

"Because it's not as simple as that Cole, I can't just forget what he did, he killed my friend, he almost killed me."

"He hates himself for that, last night he dreamed that it was him that stabbed you, he's been thinking about it all day."

Evelyn looked down and after thinking for a moment she said, "I think I should go lay down."

"Okay." Cole simply replied, sensing that he had gone a bit too far, his words hurt her.

They walked quietly back to the healers tent where they were confronted by Solas.

"You aren't supposed to be up." He said sternly.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stay down." Evelyn said with a fake grin.

Solas shook his head and lead her back into the tent.

* * *

Cullen was sitting against a tree doing some paperwork when someone's shadow loomed over him.

"What in your right mind were you thinking Cullen?" Cassandra asked, well, more demanded. "You are the commander of the army of the Inquisition, does that title mean nothing to you?"

Cullen looked at her incredulously, "Of course it means something to me, you know that. But..." Cullen trailed off and shook his head.

"No Cullen! Don't shut me out, we are friends are we not? Tell me why you were so bent on going after Lady Trevelyan."

Cullen sighed, "Because I knew her, or I know her. The most powerful mage I've ever met can survive an avalanche, and she was... so gentle when I knew her. I was a part of tearing her world down, I killed her friends, and I just, I feel like I have to make it up to her." Cullen explained, without revealing anything overly personal.

Cassandra nodded slowly in understanding, "Alright, but please don't do something like that again, you are, despite what you think, a vital member of the Inquisition." Cassandra nodded at him again and said, "Alright, well, I'll leave you to it." Gesturing to his paperwork.

As she walked off, Cullen put down the paper work and yawned, he had a bit of headache, not as bad as they usually get, but maybe if he just closed his eyes for a moment...

* * *

Cullen was walking up the stairs while eating an apple, the clinks of his armor echoing slightly, as he reached the top he could hear an angry voice.

"What have we told you about cheating Evelyn?" First Enchanter Mika asked sternly.

"How could I possibly cheat?" Evelyn replied back, Cullen recognized her, he stopped a few of the other Templars from attacking her a few days back.

Mika glared daggers at her "Maybe you need to learn some humility, you will face the Enchanters one by one until you have learned." He spoke cruely.

Evelyn clenched her jaw, but nodded. The first one of the enchanters walked into the practice circle, before they started a few of the other templars came over to him.

"I bet 10 copper that she'll be done after this." Dale, Cullen thought it was, spoke.

"Nah, she'll get past this one, the next one." Dale's friend spoke, Cullen couldn't quite remember his name, he had only been here for a couple weeks at this point. "What do you think Captain?" he asked.

"I think she'll go all the way I suppose." Cullen said, he had seen her practice before.

Dale and the other one raised their eyebrows, and Dale spoke "You're on sir."

"First one to land a hit on the other wins." Mika said.

"Ready?" The Enchanter asked.

Evelyn nodded, a small smirk coming onto her face.

The Enchanter threw a lightening bolt at Evelyn, who quickly threw up a shield that deflected the bolt and sent it back towards the enchanter, who ducked out of the way just in time, her distraction allowed Evelyn to run at her without noticing until they were quite close. Evelyn threw up an ice wall and when the enchanter couldn't see her, she ran around behind her, kicked her knees out from under her, and ripped her staff from her grasp. Evelyn walked in front of her and pointed the enchanters own staff towards their heart.

Evelyn looked over to First Enchanter Mika, who had his arms crossed. Evelyn looked back to the enchanter, who was still on her knees in front of Evelyn, who tossed her staff aside and said, "Who's next?"

The rest of the six Enchanters present all fell to Evelyn the same way, all of them were glaring at her. It was extremely embarrassing to them to have been beaten by a young woman who held the meager rank of Mage, especially since they were the collection of junior enchanters, soon to become senior enchanters via a ceremony by the Divine herself.

Cullen felt some coins being pushed into his hand, he turned to Dale and shook his head, "Keep it." He then turned his attention back to the proceedings in front of him.

"If they cannot teach you a lesson, then I will." Mika said.

"I'm honored." Evelyn said sarcastically and even curtsied, which gave Cullen, Dale and that other guy a nice view of her butt.

"I'd do that." Dale's friend said.

"Obviously." Dale said.

Cullen tried to ignore the fools next to him and just watch Eve kick that pretentious bastards ass.

And she did just that, she got him even faster than the other Enchanters, probably because she didn't care if she hurt him. When she was holding his staff, she didn't throw it away like the others, she slowly walked towards him, and his face distorted in fear.

Luckily for him, that was the moment when Knight-Commander Meredith marched into the room

Everyone froze and she looked back at them then she spoke coolly, "Come with me." She pointed at Evelyn, "And you as well Captain."

Evelyn threw Mika's staff at him before following Knight-Commander Meredith, with Cullen following behind her. Meredith lead them to her office and told Evelyn to sit. She then asked Cullen to explain what happened, and to Evelyn's surprise he did so truthfully, and when he was done, Meredith was laughing.

"Lighten up mage, that old bastard had it coming, you aren't in trouble." Meredith said, "And besides, you're the one who told me about the suspicious activity a few months ago that lead to that enchanters death weren't you?"

"Yes I was Commander." Evelyn spoke.

"I would be correct in assuming you are not well loved by your fellow mages? They've even attacked you once or twice correct?"

"Yes Commander."

"And why do you not fight back, from what my Captain tells me you are the strongest mage here."

"Because it is forbidden to use magic outside the practice circle."

"Ah, one who follows the rules! Finally!" Meredith exclaimed, a slightly crazed expression on her face, "In reward for your co-operation, my capable Captain will guard you from harm from the other mages, as long as you keep me informed of the goings on of this circle."

"Of course, thank you Commander."

"Commander Cullen?" A young man's voice asked from nowhere.

* * *

"Commander Cullen?" One of his soldiers was standing in front of him.

Cullen stood suddenly and slightly scared the soldier, "Sorry Jim," Cullen said and yawned, "What's going on?" Cullen asked, the camp seemed to be busier than usual.

"We're moving, Maxwell and the scouting party found someplace for us."

"Where is it?" He asks.

"North of here, only a days march." Jim told him.

* * *

And so the marching began, Dorian was helping Evelyn, who was chatting with Leliana, they were starting to become friends. Solas and Maxwell were ahead, scouting the way.

When they finally arrived at Skyhold it was a magnificent sight, although it needed some work, it was work that was gladly done. Cullen became busier as ever since many of his troops were helping to build and repair, he often found himself working through the night, although it provided a welcome distraction from the pain of lyrium withdrawal.

Tonight seemed like one of those nights so far, but his head was throbbing in pain, making reading things absolute hell. It was just as Cullen was going to call it a night and rest that there was a timid knock on his door.

Cullen furrowed his brows, no one _knocked_ on his door. He stood and walked over to it, and when he opened it, it was one of the last people he thought he'd see here.

"Eve?" Cullen asked, she walked past him and looked at his desk and then back to him.

"That's a lot of paperwork." She commented, she then turned to face him, "I was hoping to talk with you, but if you're busy I can-"

"No, no. You can- we can, I'mnotbusy." Cullen said awkwardly and Evelyn smiled slightly.

"I just wanted to thank you," She paused and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, Cullen knew her well enough to know that it meant she was nervous, "Dorian told me what happened and um... well, thank you."

"Oh, well, uh... you're welcome." Cullen said and rubbed the back of his neck, Evelyn knew him well enough to know that it meant he was nervous.

"And, there was one more thing..." She paused, "I uh, I don't hate you."

Cullen's face clearly conveyed the shock he felt, and Evelyn looked down before opening the door to leave, but before she did Cullen spoke, "Eve, if it makes any difference to you, I am sorry, truly sorry."

"I know." Evelyn said before leaving once more.

Cullen sighed and climbed up the ladder to his 'bedroom', he took off his armor and laid on his bed, sleep did not easily take him, but when it did he dreamed of her.

* * *

Evelyn headed back to her quarters, but on her way she was intercepted by Leliana.

"I hope Solas has given you the clear to be walking around on your own." Leliana said.

"Yes, while I'm still sore, I'm mostly healed, nothing time won't fix." Evelyn responded.

"Your brother told me that the marks on your face were caused by Corypheus' torture method, if you need someone to speak to about it, I know that Commander Cullen has had some... similar experience."

"Yes, I know, it's not exactly his favorite subject though." Evelyn said, both surprised that Leliana knew about that, and also confused, because if she knew, she must also know that he hates talking about it.

Leliana smiled slightly before saying, "That is true, I'd known him for years before he told me." Leliana paused, "Well, sorry for distracting you, sleep well."

As Leliana left Evelyn watched her oddly, most times they spoke, the reason for the conversation was not always spoken out loud, but it was easy enough to see, but Evelyn really didn't know what to make of that.

She shook the thought from her head and trudged up the many stairs to her quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

Maxwell went to find his sister, who hadn't been present at the ceremony this morning. They had actually named him the Inquisitor, and he wasn't sure what to feel about it. It also wasn't like his sister to sleep in, once there was any light present in the room she was immediately awoken, and by now it was about mid-day.

So Max went to her quarters, but before he entered he heard something being dropped on the floor and Evelyn cursing.

Max knocked on the door and Evelyn called, "Come in!"

Max opened the door to see Evelyn trying to put on her clothes, she was wearing black trousers and a silver tunic, and she had been trying to put on her light armour.

"Need help?" He asked.

Evelyn sighed, "Yeah."

Max helped her tie all the straps and then he sat next to her on her bed, "We haven't really spoken about what happened..."

"I know, but... I don't really feel like we need to review what happened." Evelyn said.

"Listen, what happened to you in Redcliffe, don't you want to talk about it?" Max asked.

"No, not really," Evelyn said.

Max looked at his sister with concern, "Evie..." He said, trailing off, noticing her hands were shaking.

Evelyn stood and left the room, Max stood and followed her at a distance, wanting to see how she was getting on here.

* * *

Cullen was having his typical nightmare, he was standing in the middle of the battlefield that was Kirkwall, and in front of him was Eve. She had a barrier up around her, and she was backing up slowly.

"Cullen please..." She said to him desperately. He ignored her, and swung his sword at her, her shield cracked. He did it again, and again and again until her shield was gone. She continued to walk backwards slowly, fear showing clearly on her face, she tripped. She fell onto her back but quickly sat up to look at Cullen. He raised his sword one last time for the killing blow, she shut her eyes and said, "Cullen..." One last time.

In real life, Cullen had dropped the sword, but in Cullen's nightmares he followed through. Killing her, and then only after realizing it.

He awoke with a start, the light was just starting to stream through the windows. He got up and rubbed his face, "Come on Cullen." He said quietly, "This is starting to get pathetic."

He quickly got dressed and went to observe the troops, it was during that time that Leliana came and started up a strange conversation.

"Leliana." Cullen greeted kindly.

"Commander Cullen, I see the troops have not been given much time to rest, perhaps you should give them this day to revel in our victory?" She suggested.

Cullen nodded, "Alright, that's enough for today!" Cullen shouted. There was a whooping cry of excitement before they dispersed. Cullen turned to Leliana and said, "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes, but perhaps in a more private setting," Leliana said, and started walking towards her tower, which she had claimed when they had first arrived at Skyhold.

When they reached the very top of the tower Leliana turned to him and said, "How are you Commander, you look tired."

"I assure you, I'm fine," Cullen replied, starting to think that Cassandra had put Leliana up to this.

"Good," Leliana said sitting in a chair and motioning for Cullen to do the same. He sat and Leliana continued. "I have heard some rumours, some whispers."

"About what? Corypheus?" Cullen asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"No Commander, I'm afraid it's about something far more trivial, but important nonetheless." Leliana said and paused, "You knew Evelyn when you were Captain of the Kirkwall circle correct?"

"Yes... I did." Cullen said, not really certain where this was heading.

"And did you know who she was?" Leliana asked.

"No, I never knew her last name," Cullen said, which was true, not that he had never asked, but she always refused to tell him.

"Interesting..." Leliana said and he looked at him closely, "Why did you have her necklace? When we were running from Haven."

Cullen looked at her with slight surprise, "I... well... I gave it to her years ago, but I don't know why she-"

"Gave it back." Leliana finished and was in deep thought, "So you two were..." Cullen swallowed nervously, and nodded. "And I assume Maxwell does not know about this... relationship."

"No, he doesn't," Cullen said.

"Good," Leliana said quickly.

"Good?" Cullen asked.

"Yes, quite." Leliana replied, "Maxwell has enough on his mind."

Cullen nodded in agreement, Maxwell was always very stressed about his responsibilities.

After slightly awkward chatting, Cullen left Leliana's tower and was walking towards his office when he quite literally ran into Evelyn.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you!" Evelyn said.

"No, uh, my fault, I wasn't looking," Cullen said and rubbed his neck.

Evelyn looked at Cullen inquisitively, "Are you alright?" She asked, "You look tired."

"Tired is all it is I'm afraid." Cullen said, "And what about you, is everything healed?"

"Yeah mostly," Evelyn replied.

"Good, uh that's good. I'm glad." Cullen said awkwardly.

Evelyn laughed quietly, "Me too."

They looked at each other for a moment before Cullen said, "Well, I have a lot of paperwork to do."

"Oh me too." Evelyn said, "I-well, no not paperwork, just work." She wanted to facepalm, "I'll see you around Cullen."

"You too." He responded, which was not what he meant to say. They turned and went their separate ways, little did they know that they both were thinking the same thing, 'why did you say that you idiot?'

* * *

Max had been following Evelyn around all day, and minus that strange encounter with Cullen, there was nothing of interest to note. That was until she went to what was known as the prayer room. It had a statue of Andraste and candles and flowers and all that sort of stuff. The thing that interested Max was that Evelyn was not religious. Even when she was a small child he can still remember her arguing with chantry mothers and consequentially getting yelled at by their real mother.

He quietly and carefully approached the semi-closed door and saw that she was kneeling in front of the statue, and he could just hear what she was saying.

"I don't know why I'm here, I don't even believe in you or your weird wife, but..." Evelyn paused and Max had to stop himself from chuckling. "People are saying that Andraste sent my brother through the fade to save the world, and you know what I believe it. He does things that I could never do, he stays and fights when I would give up and run."

Max wanted to intervene and tell her the truth, that he wanted to run every day, that he wasn't brave, or heroic, but he wanted to see where she would go with this. "Is this your way of telling me I should run?" She asked, "I've run from Max, from my family and my past. And I've run from Cullen, from Kirkwall. Are you trying to tell me something by putting everything back in my path?"

Max was just about to intervene when someone else did, "Evelyn, what have I said about self-pity?" Dorian spoke, it startled Max slightly, he must have come through a different door.

"That it's unbecoming. You sound like my mother by the way." Evelyn said.

There was a brief moment of silence before Dorian spoke again, "You know, you and Felix are my only true friends." He said, "I had hoped you felt the same way."

"I do, Dorian, you're my _only_ friend," Evelyn said with confusion.

"So you would just run away and leave me behind to handle all this?" Dorian said, and Max could almost feel his hand gestures.

"You know I don't mean it, I just..." Evelyn sighed and trailed off.

"I know, I know." Dorian said, "I will give you credit, there are so many ghosts here for you aren't there?" Dorian asked rhetorically, "So many people who you loved that have hurt you."

"So many?" Evelyn asked, "I can only think of one." She was thinking of Cullen, not that Max knew that.

"I can think of two," Dorian said.

They sat in silence for a moment before Evelyn said, "Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right. Getting my wisdom is just a bonus for you." Dorian said humorously and Evelyn laughed.

"Thanks Dorian, I know what I need to do now," Evelyn said.

"Well don't say it like that! If I find out one day that Maxwell and Cullen have been murdered in their sleep I'm turning you in right away." Dorian said and Max was quite shocked.

"Wow, thanks _best friend_ ," Evelyn said sarcastically.

"Well, it seems you have some work to do," Dorian said.

"Yeah... great," Evelyn said.

Max heard Dorian get up and he quickly scuttled away so that his snooping would not be discovered.

He sat on a bench in the courtyard and thought about what he had just heard, Evelyn thought that himself and _Cullen_ had hurt her? But also that Cullen had _loved_ her? Now he was very confused. Was she the mage that he had fell in love with in Kirkwall? Then why hadn't either of them said anything about it? 'Well, that was a stupid question.' He thought, of course, she hadn't said anything, and why would Cullen have? But could that really be what had happened? Max was still doubtful.

The item that was really weighing on his mind was that she had said _he_ had hurt her. How? He honestly didn't know. No specific event came to mind, nothing he could think of.

His thoughts were cut off when Cullen approached him, "Up for a game?" He asked the usual half smile half grin on his face.

"You're on Commander," Max said, faking the camaraderie, and trying to not show the confusion and slight anger at Cullen.

They were about halfway through the game when Evelyn showed up.

"Oh! Evie, I wanted to talk to you later." Max said as she approached.

"No need, I believe this game is mine," Cullen said smugly as he moved his piece into the winning position. He stood and nodded slightly to Evelyn as she walked towards Max.

"What did you want to talk about?" Evelyn asked him as she sat down where Cullen previously was.

"Did you know Cullen in Kirkwall?" Max asked.

"Of course I _knew_ him Max, he was the second in command of the whole circle," Evelyn said.

"I know that Evelyn, I just... did he ever...?" Max trailed off, not really knowing how to say what he was trying to ask.

"I..." Evelyn started, not exactly sure what he was getting at, "Are you asking me if Cullen ever... hurt me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I am," Max said slightly awkwardly.

Evelyn stared at Max for several seconds with an unreadable expression on her face, internally she was deciding whether or not to tell Max the truth, and in the end, she decided against it, "No, never." She gave him a small smile to reassure him before saying, "Come take a walk with me."

* * *

Evelyn lead Max to the battlements where they walked in silence for a while before Evelyn turned to Max, "Why did you think I hated the Chantry so much as a kid?" She asked suddenly.

Max took a moment to think before responding, "I guess I just thought that you didn't believe, that you thought the whole thing was stupid."

"You never thought to ask did you?" Evelyn asked him.

Max looked down in shame, "No, I would have never guessed, never in my entire life."

Evelyn was silent for a moment before saying, "You know, I tried to tell you once."

Max looked at her, slightly shocked, "When?"

"Just after you started training for the Templar's, I came up to you and I said, 'Max I have something I need to tell you, it's important' and you said 'not now Evie, I'm training to kill mages'."

There was silence as Evelyn looked out at the setting sun, and it was only when she looked over at Max that she saw the impact of her words. Max's forearms were resting on the battlements with his head on top of them, he was hunched over and his shoulders were shaking silently.

"Max..." Evelyn said, not sure what to do, she had never really seen him cry before, "Max I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't. Don't be sorry Evie." Max said, turning his head so that he could see her face, " _I'm_ so sorry Evelyn. I should have been there for you, no matter what. And I just-"

"You couldn't have known Max, no one could have. There's never been a mage in our family before," Evelyn said calmingly, "Both of us have changed since then."

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Max asked, full of self-loathing.

"Mom's probably," Evelyn said and smiled at him.

Max couldn't contain the chuckle that came, "You're probably right." Max stood up straight and he towered over her once again, he reached out to her face and brushed the lightening-like scars with his thumb, "I keep having nightmares where I watch him kill you over and over again."

Evelyn looked and him and grabbed his hand, "I'm right here, I'm alive."


	6. Chapter 6

Evelyn was going to talk to Cullen, she wasn't really sure why, but she had something on her mind that she didn't really know how to share with Dorian. She approached the door to his office/bedroom and was about to knock when she heard something that sounded like smashing glass. She opened to door to see Cullen hunched over, arms shaking.

"Cullen?" Evelyn asked, her voice startled him, he hadn't seen her come in.

"Eve, I uh, I didn't hear you." He said weakly.

"Cullen are you alright?" She asked, taking a few steps forwards.

"I'm fine I just-" His knees buckled.

Evelyn ran forwards and caught him before he hit the ground, she helped his to his chair and stood in front of him, "Cullen what's going on?"

Cullen looked at her with uncertainty, but he still said, "It's the withdrawal, today's been a... bad day."

"Withdrawal from what?" Evelyn asked with concern.

"Lyrium, I stopped taking lyrium." Cullen said, and looked at Evelyn's face, which was frozen with shock.

"Cullen..." She breathed, "That can kill you."

"I know, I just... I can't be a part of that life anymore. What I did... What I almost did..." His hand brushed hers before gripping the arm rest of the chair, "Lyrium controlled my mind... never again."

Cullen then tried to stand and swayed, "Cullen, what are you doing?" Evelyn asked, grabbing his arm to steady him.

"I have so much work to do." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder to further balance himself.

"Cullen you're about to pass out, you need to sleep." Evelyn said, "You can barely stand."

"I don't have time to sleep, there are reports, important reports. I need to-" Cullen was cut off by Evelyn.

"You _need_ to sleep." She said, "I'll read your reports."

"But the soilders need to-"

"Cullen." Evelyn started firmly, "I'll handle it, go to sleep."

Cullen sighed but nodded, he carefully climbed up the ladder to his 'room' where he took off his armor and collapsed into the bed.

* * *

It had only been two hours and Evelyn was already stressed, she did not know how Cullen did this. She had read what felt like a million reports on basically nothing, and the ones that were important were extremely long and detailed. Along with that there were soldiers and scouts coming in constantly to speak to Cullen, most of their problems she could handle, the others she sent to Cassandra.

It was during a rare moment of peace that she heard murmuring from above her, she also remembered Cullen's tendency to have horrible nightmares, so she quietly climbed the ladder. He was covered in sweat and was tossing and turning all over the place, murmuring things like, "please" or "leave me", Evelyn could tell he was dreaming of Ferelden.

She sat on the edge of his bed and looked at his pained face, she brushed his cheek and said, "Cullen, wake up."

He woke with a start, and looked at Evelyn with confusion, "Eve?"

"It was just a nightmare, go back to sleep, I'll be here." Evelyn said.

Cullen nodded and hummed before quickly slipping back into sleep. Evelyn smiled softly at his peaceful face before slipping back down the ladder to finish reading the most recent round of reports.

It was about half an hour later when Cassandra came into Cullen's office, "Commander, what's-" She stopped talking as she noticed that it was not Cullen behind his desk, but Evelyn. "Oh, uh, Lady Trevelyan, where is Commander Cullen?"

"He's not feeling well, I'm taking over for him today." Evelyn said.

"I am aware, but _where_ is he?" She asked, genuine concern showing.

"Oh, he's asleep." Evelyn said, understanding what Cassandra had wanted to know.

"What was wrong?" Cassandra asked.

Evelyn was not sure what to say at this point, she wasn't sure if Cullen had told her about his lyrium withdrawal, "He was just exhausted, he looked like he hadn't slept in days."

"Hmph," Cassandra said, "That's becoming a bad habit of his." Cassandra looked at Evelyn and said, "If you need help let me know."

"Sure, thanks Seeker." Evelyn said as Cassandra left the room.

Many Hours Later...

The sun was now starting to set and Cullen was still fast asleep, Evelyn had finished all the work she could, so she wrote Cullen a note to find in the morning and went to sleep herself.

* * *

The sunlight was pouring through the windows of Commander Cullen's room, awakening him from his very restful sleep. He sat up and stretched his arms, dressed quickly and then climbed down the ladder to find his desk (which was usually in absolute disarray) neat and organized. On it was a letter written in perfect cursive from Evelyn.

 _Dear Cullen,_

 _I think I handled everything quite well, anything I couldn't I sent to Cassandra. If you want to be briefed on what you missed you should ask her and Jim._

 _Max, Dorian, Cole, Iron Bull and I are heading to Crestwood in the morning and I hope I leave before you wake up or else I'm going to make you go back to sleep._

 _I hope you feel better,_

 _Evelyn._

Cullen smiled, and he began to write her a letter:

 _Dear Evelyn,_

 _I do feel much better, that was the most I have slept in years. Thank you for watching over everything for me, and for understanding._

 _If I'm not mistaken, there was something you had wanted to talk to me about before I burdened you with my problems, if that is the case, I'm all ears._

 _Do be safe in Crestwood, my scouts have told me it's nearly overrun with undead. Good luck,_

 _Cullen._

In Crestwood...

Evelyn was surprised when she received a letter from Skyhold, and even more surprised when it was from Cullen.

She read it and smiled, she decided she would write him back,

 _Dear Cullen,_

 _Of course I understand, would you expect me not to? And for what it's worth I think it's really good of you to stop taking lyrium. If you ever need my help like that just ask, I didn't mind._

 _There was something that I had wanted to ask you, but it's not important._

 _I'll try to be safe, the scouts weren't under-exaggerating, there really are undead everywhere. Apparently half of the down drowned during the last Blight because of some freak flooding. Crestwood is a strange place, we encountered an underwater rift today and it was so strange, but also sort of beautiful._

 _Anyways, take good care of yourself not many people can do what you do, it would be a real inconvenience,_

 _Evelyn._

Cullen was happy when Evelyn's letter came back, he read it and immediately wrote back to her.

 _Dear Evelyn,_

 _No, of course you understand, it was foolish of me to think you wouldn't. The truth is I just didn't want you to pity me I suppose, but that too was strange of me to think. Thank you for offering to help, I hope I can say that it won't be necessary, but well, you never know._

 _Please tell me what you wanted to talk about, you're just like you always were, never telling me when something was wrong. Except this time there's no reason for it, you can trust me Evelyn, I promise._

 _I'm not sure I could ever consider a rift to be beautiful after the breach, but then again you always had an eye for that sort of thing._

 _I will try to sleep more, although I do believe that many others can do my job,_

 _Cullen._

Dorian was there when Evelyn received that letter and he raised en eyebrow at her before immediately grilling her about it.

"I mean, who wouldn't do the Commander? I know I would, but-"

"Dorian shut up."

"You can't just forget what happened, don't let him get off easy, you have to make him work for it it all I'm saying." Dorian paused, "You can take that as sexually as you want."

"Great, just great Dorian, thanks for that."

"It's what I'm here for."

Dorian then left and gave Evelyn some time to herself in which she wrote a reply.

 _Dear Cullen,_

 _What can I say, old habits die hard, I suppose that makes me a hypocrite then._

 _Don't worry about me, worry about my idiot brother, he nearly fell off a cliff trying to get one of those strange shards._

 _Don't sell yourself short Cullen, I did your job for what? Half a day, and I could barely keep up. I suspect you are the fastest reader I've ever met,_

 _Evelyn._

Cullen read her reply and sighed,

 _Dear Evelyn,_

 _You are if you don't let me help you. You're beginning to make me feel guilty for letting you make me sleep all day, I'm not sure if that makes sense, but you know what I mean._

 _Tell Maxwell to be more careful, it's not like an entire nation believes he's their only hope for survival._

 _Oh, please, you must read at least twice as fast as I do because that would have kept me up long into the night._

 _Please trust me,_

 _Cullen._

Evelyn frowned and wrote her response,

 _Dear Cullen,_

 _It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I would rather talk to you about it in person. When we get back to Skyhold I'll talk to you, I promise, d_ _on't feel guilty._

 _I'll tell Max, although, since Iron Bull threatened to bring him drinking with the chargers he's been much more reasonable._

 _I am definitely not as fast a reader as you, I haven't forgotten how quickly you burned through the library at Kirkwall._

 _I do trust you,_

 _Evelyn._

It was as Cullen was reading Evelyn's latest letter that Jim walked into his office, "The Inquisitor has returned sir, there are injured."

Cullen stood from his desk and asked, "Who?"

"Not sure sir." Jim said.

Cullen brushed past Jim and quickly made his way down to the healers hall. There he saw Max and Iron Bull, but not Cole, Dorian or Evelyn.

"Oh Cullen, good." Maxwell said, seeing the Commander heading their way.

"What happened?" Cullen asked, trying not to look so desperate.

"We were attacked on our way to Skyhold, we-"

Max was cut off by shouting, "Evelyn, keep these people away from me!"

"Dorian, they're trying to help you!" Evelyn shouted back.

"I'm fine, I don't need them to-"

"Dorian, your ankle is not facing the right direction, you need help." Evelyn said calmly.

"Ah!" He shouted in pain, "Evelyn please, please just knock me unconscious or something."

Evelyn looked at one of the healers, who nodded, "Alright, just relax Dorian." Evelyn put her hand on the side of her face and it glowed blue. His breathing slowed to an acceptable pace and his eyes closed.

It was then that Evelyn turned to face Cullen, and breathed out a sigh of relief that she seemed unharmed. Evelyn gave Dorian's hand one last squeeze before leaving his side, not really wanting to watch his horribly broken leg be put back into place.

Cullen motioned with his head for her to follow him, and together they walked towards his room/office.

* * *

Max continued his small debriefing with Iron Bull, and then he wanted to talk to Evelyn, but noticed she had gone. He checked in Dorian's tent, but she wasn't there. When he left the healing area he saw Evelyn and Cullen walk into his office.

Max wasn't sure if it was paranoia or his protective nature, but he quickly headed to Cullen's office. When he got there he hovered outside the door and listened to what they were saying.

"How do you live with that?" Evelyn asked, Max hadn't managed to catch the beginning of the conversation.

"I really don't know, you just do I suppose, and everyday it gets a little easier, except days that make it worse. I think that-" Cullen stopped suddenly, "You didn't come here for a lecture." Max was very confused, he really had no idea what they were talking about.

"No, but if you have one ready I'd love to hear it." Evelyn said in a joking tone, Cullen chuckled and they were both quiet for a while until Evelyn asked, "How do you ever feel safe again?" At this Max frowned, Evelyn didn't feel safe here?

"You don't." Cullen said, "Everyday I wake up and I think I'm back there." He let out a hollow laugh, "I am maybe not the best person to get this sort of advice from."

There was another long pause, "Thanks Cullen."

Max then heard some shuffling, an thought perhaps Evelyn was leaving, but then Cullen spoke, "Eve wait." There was a pause, "I don't say this enough, but I'm sorry." Max's eyes widened, he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't that.

The room went completely silent for several seconds before Evelyn responded, "You weren't yourself Cullen, there's nothing to be sorry for." Max was shocked even further by this, Evelyn _hated_ Templars and the Circle, so this seemed very much out of character. The idea that Evelyn was Cullen's forbidden mage lover came back into his head, and he considered strongly the possibility of the theory. Max, assuming that Evelyn was going to leave, and wanting to find a place where he could quietly think to himself, quickly ran off, but little did he know that the conversation continued.

"Of course there is, I sat outside your cell as you starved! I had to pretend that you deserved whatever insane punishment Meredith would give you!" Cullen said with anguish clear in his voice. He was standing in the middle of the room in front of his desk, and Evelyn was a few feet in front of him.

"Yeah well you also smuggled me medicine, and food. And when Meredith was going to make me Tranquil you convinced her not to. You stopped the other mages from killing me more times than I can count, and one several occasions you stopped the other Templars from attacking me. You broke every single rule to keep me safe." Evelyn said, and with each point she made she took one step closer to him, "Cullen without you I'dve been long dead by now." She was standing right in front of him now.

"You might forgive me, but I can't." Cullen said, his voice cracking. He turned away from her and walked a few steps to the left to put more distance between them.

"Why?" Evelyn asked, she looked hurt, which hadn't been Cullen's intention, not at all.

"Because I loved you and I was this close to killing you Evelyn!" Cullen cried.

"Well I loved you too and I was going to let you!" Evelyn yelled back, "I knew, I knew it would kill you, but I wasn't going to stop you."

"Why not Eve? You should have killed me." He said, taking a step closer to her again

"I couldn't bring myself to use magic on you, not after you had told me what had really happened at Ferelden. I would have rather died than had you been afraid of me." She said, Cullen's eyes widened and he took a step towards her.

"Did you ever think I felt the same? I wish you had killed me so that I didn't have to see the terrified look on your face when you thought I was going to do it." Cullen said. "Watching the one person that I love become afraid of me was worse than any pain I've ever felt."

Evelyn took a step towards Cullen, which closed all remaining space between them, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. Cullen was at first extremely surprised by the kiss, before relaxing into it, he slid one hand onto her lower back, and he gently cupped her face with the other.

In that one moment everything fell away, Corypheus, the Inquisition, the Circle, nothing mattered except that he was holding her close again. And this time he would do better, _be_ better, he would do nothing less for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Okay... so this chapter contains characters from Dragon Age II *cough, Anders... So if you haven't played that game it's okay because I'm twisting the backstory a bit so that he was in the Kirkwall circle at the same time as my OC Evelyn, he will also be in a few other chapters coming up, so if you are curious just a simple google will definitely give you enough information. Basically, Anders is a mage and a healer in Kirkwall, he also incited the mage revolution by blowing up the Chantry in Kirkwall. Also, this chapter has a few flashbacks into Evelyn's time at the circle in Kirkwall, there will be a lot of flashback's next chapter too, so enjoy!

* * *

*Flashback*

Cullen was walking the halls of the Kirkwall Circle when he heard angry voices.

"You're a traitor!" Someone hissed.

"Blood magic is _wrong_ , what should I have done?" Evelyn responded back.

"You shouldn't have turned them in! You're just the Templar's pet aren't you? Captain Rutherford can't be around all the time, and when he isn't we'll-"

"You'll what exactly?" Cullen asked, turning the corner, Evelyn looked at him with relief and the other mage with horror.

A few minutes later the mage and Evelyn were in front of Meredith, who seemed especially crazed that day.

After hearing Cullen's telling of what happened Meredith announced her punishment, "For you," She said pointing to the other mage, "You will suffer the rite of Tranquility."

"No! No! Please!" She cried desperately as a Templar dragged her out of the room.

"And for you," Meredith said, now pointing at Evelyn, "I'll let my Captain decide your punishment. Do _whatever_ you would like." Her meaning was clear, Cullen was free to force himself on her if he chose, fortunately, Cullen was not that kind of man. Nevertheless, Evelyn rolled her shoulders and looked at the floor in discomfort, as if she was afraid of him. "Oh and Captain, take the rest of the night off, I'll make sure you're not bothered." She added. This made both Cullen and Evelyn furious, although they couldn't show it.

"Yes Knight-Commander." Cullen said, "Thank you." He added, not wanting to get on Meredith's bad side.

Cullen then escorted Evelyn to where he assumed Meredith thought he would take her, his room. He shut and locked the door behind them, he then started to take off his heavy armour and she stood and watched him. When he was done she moved quickly and hugged him tightly, "Thank you." She said in his ear.

He didn't say anything, just held her a bit tighter. They remained like that until Evelyn pulled away, she brushed her hand over his forehead and said, "Do you have a headache?"

"A bit," Cullen replied before yawning.

"You should sleep." Evelyn said, and Cullen looked apprehensive, "I'll wake you up if you..."

Evelyn grabbed one of the books on Cullen's desk and sat on the other side of his bed. He laid his head down on his lap and shut his eyes, "I love you Eve." He whispered.

"Get some sleep Captain," Evelyn whispered back with a smile on her face.

Cullen shut his eyes and slept peacefully for the most part until the nightmares started to creep in.

Evelyn looked down at him, he was starting to mutter and toss in his sleep, she brushed his hair out of his face, "Cullen, wake up."

* * *

Cullen awoke in Skyhold with a smile, that was the first time in a long time that he had had a dream about Evelyn that didn't end in him killing her, and he was glad for it. He was still in a bit of shock from last night, she had kissed him!

Although she had immediately left afterwards, at least they had reconciled, and it had given hope that maybe he could fix what he had done.

Cullen was broken out of his reverie by Maxwell entering his room, "Cullen, gather the others, there's something we need to discuss."

Cullen nodded and quickly rounded up Josephine and Leliana before heading to the war room, when they got there Max, Cassandra and Evelyn were looking at the map and seemed to be in deep thought.

"What's going on?" Leliana asked.

"We need to discuss the Winter Palace," Cassandra said with disgust evident in her tone.

"Yes, this will be a pivotal moment for the Inquisition," Leliana added.

"Did you have something in mind Leliana?" Cassandra asked.

"In fact I did." Leliana said, "If we are to be disrupting the assassination attempt, then we need to give Maxwell enough time away from the watch of the court to root out the assassin." She paused before looking at Evelyn, "That is where you come in."

"Me?" Evelyn asked with confusion.

"Yes, there have been rumours spreading, and well, I'll allow Josie to explain the rest." She said.

"Rumors?" Evelyn asked.

"Well, primarily there are two rumours, the first is relatively harmless. It outlines a strange and outlandish tale in which your mother had an affair with a Tevinter mage, thus explaining your magic abilities, however for every person that believes that there are two more that believe your family was chosen by the Maker. It is the second rumour that troubles me." Josephine said.

"It may be useful if we are smart," Leliana said.

"Can someone please just tell me what it is?" Evelyn said, starting to get nervous, something that didn't escape Leliana's notice.

Leliana and Josephine shared a concerned glance before Josephine spoke, "The rumour is that... you've infiltrated the inquisition forces to assassinate Commander Cullen."

Evelyn couldn't help the snort that came out of the mouth or the laughter that followed. Cullen let out a slight chuckle, "People really believe that?" He asked.

"Unfortunately they do, it would create quite the stir if you were to act in the exact opposite manner," Josephine said.

Evelyn nodded, "Yeah alright, fine by me."

"Good, now you have your time Inquisitor," Cassandra spoke.

"Everyone should get a good night's rest, we're leaving at dawn tomorrow," Josephine said.

Everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

Later that day...

"Eve, would you like to play?" Cullen asked as she approached the slightly hidden chess table he was currently sitting at.

"Sure, although I warn you, I'm no good," Evelyn said.

They smiled and laughed and played, not knowing that Dorian was watching closely from above, Max was just trying to find Solas, but he kept getting lost, so when he saw Dorian observing Cullen and Evelyn, he decided to see what was going on.

Dorian looked at Max inquisitively as he came over, "What can I do you for Inquisitor?" He said and then paused, "I hadn't meant to say that, but you know what I'm glad I did."

"What's going on?" Max asked gesturing to Cullen and Evelyn.

Dorian looked at him for a moment before asking, "You... know?"

"I assume, I've overheard a few conversations," Max said.

"Good, now I have someone to share my frustrations with." Dorian said, "Those two are _perfect_ together, but she won't commit! It's driving me insane!"

"Well, maybe she still doesn't trust him after what happened in Kirkwall," Max suggested as if it was obvious.

"That's what she's trying to make it seem like, but there is another reason, one I didn't really think about until recently actually." Dorian paused, and Max gestured for him to continue, "There was someone else, before Cullen, another mage I think."

Max turned to Dorian, "Really, you think so?"

Dorian nodded, "I think it ended suddenly, either he left or was killed, she didn't get closure, so she's self-sabotaging," Dorian explained.

Max looked back at Evelyn and Cullen, Cullen was looking at Evelyn with a mixture of confusion and concern, Evelyn wasn't facing them, but she stood and saw that she looked sad.

"See?" Dorian said before walking off.

Max knew he should be mad at Cullen, but he knew him very well, that man wouldn't hurt anyone unless they were on opposing sides of a battle, so he knew that Cullen would never intentionally hurt her. The new information he gained from Dorian was interesting. If it was true then-

A horrific thought suddenly came into Max's head... all the eavesdropping, gossiping, rumours... he was turning into his mother. Max was utterly horrified.

New approach, he was going to go talk to Evelyn about all this.

* * *

Evelyn was roaming the halls of Skyhold, trying to familiarize herself with the massive stronghold.

"Evelyn!" Max called and she turned around to see Max jogging towards her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I wanted to talk with you." Max said, "In private."

"Alright..." Evelyn said, eyeing him suspiciously.

They walked to Max's room and stood on the balcony, "So... you and Cullen?" Max asked.

Evelyn raised her eyebrows, "What?" She asked.

"Are you and Cullen... in a relationship?" Max asked.

"I..." Evelyn sighed, "I don't know, it's complicated."

"Why?" Max asked.

Evelyn shook her head, "I don't know, I guess I'm just holding on."

"Holding onto what?" Max asked.

Evelyn shook her head slightly, "It's so stupid you know? Because I _know_ he's dead, but I can't help thinking that maybe he's not, maybe he's out there all alone, maybe he's looking for me, and I... feel so horrible for it, because that man does not deserve any wondering, but..."

"You can't help it." Max, finished in understanding, Evelyn looked up at him with surprise, not expecting him to understand. Max put his arm around Evelyn's shoulders, "I'm sorry Evie."

Evelyn blinked back threatening tears and turned to Max, "So what about you and Josephine?"

Max chuckled a bit and rubbed his forehead, "Does everyone know about that?"

"No..." Evelyn started, "Well, actually yeah everyone."

"Of course they do," Max said.

"Make a move Max, come on, she clearly likes you," Evelyn said.

"Really? You think so?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Evelyn said.

They both fell silent as they looked over the mountains, "Do you want to come with us to Emprise Du Lion with us after the Winter Palace?" Max asked her.

Evelyn nodded, "Yeah sure, it'll be a nice change from the Western Approach."

"You can say that again." Max said.

* * *

The next day...

"Josephine, you can't be serious?" Evelyn asked from behind a closed door. Josephine had lent Evelyn one of her dresses for the occasion, Evelyn looked down at herself, the dress was... revealing, to put it mildly. It was blue with red detailing, it had a very low back and a low cut front, it was flowing, but showed off her chest and hips. The actual dress was strapless and sleeveless, but there was a sheer fabric that formed a layer over most of the bare skin.

"What you don't like it?" Josephine asked, "I thought it would look quite nice on you." Max and Dorian, who were standing outside the room with Josephine shared a raised eyebrow.

"No, it's nice Josephine, it's just, it's a little showy," Evelyn replied.

"Well, just come out, it can't be that bad," Max said.

There was a pause before the door opened and Evelyn stepped out, Dorian leaned over to Josephine, "Ten royals that Cullen faints when he see's her."

"You're on," Josephine whispered back.

"Evelyn you look lovely." Dorian said before furrowing his eyebrows, "Turn around for a moment?" He asked.

She turned so her back was to them and Max's eyes widened, there was a large, jagged scar going across her back.

* * *

*Flashback*

Knight-Commander Meredith was stalking in front of two mages, Evelyn and Anders.

"You two _dare_ go against me?! I know one of you is the source between the mages here and the apostate group the Mage Underground... now, who is it?"

Evelyn looked at Anders, who was about to confess, "It's me." She said, "Anders has nothing to do with it, he doesn't even know."

Anders looked at her in surprise, "That's not true!" He cried, "It's only me, only me."

Cullen was standing off to the side of the room he was watching the interrogation with baited breath. Over the few weeks he had been tasked to watch the mage Evelyn he had gotten to know her slightly, and he had become a bit fond of her. He knew that it was Anders that was part of the Mage Underground, but Evelyn and Anders were very close, that was obvious by how much time they spent together.

"So one of you is a liar." Meredith said before turning to Cullen, "Captain, which one of these mages do you believe is the culprit?" She asked.

Cullen looked at Evelyn, her eyes silently begging him to choose her, but he couldn't, "I believe it is the man, Anders."

"No!" Evelyn cried.

"Evelyn, it's alright. It's okay." Anders said calmly.

"The punishment for this crime... is death," Meredith said.

"No! No!" Evelyn screamed, one of the other Templars, Aldrich, Cullen believed, was holding her back.

Meredith drew her sword and started to make her way to Anders, who was being held down by another Templar, not that he was struggling. Evelyn, however, broke free of Aldrich's hold on her and ran towards Meredith and Anders. However Aldrich took off after her, sword drawn and he cut her deeply across her back, from left hip to right shoulder.

Cullen clenched his jaw and gripped his sword tightly as he saw the expression on Anders' face, "Evelyn..." He whispered. Suddenly what felt like a shock-wave knocked down everyone in the room, when Cullen gained back his hearing and looked up from the ground he heard the chanting and saw Anders desperately trying to heal Evelyn.

Anders was quickly pulled off of Evelyn and dragged to the black cells in the Gallows, from which he would eventually escape, but that was a different story.

Anders had healed Evelyn just enough to get rid of the severe damage, but Cullen approached her limp form, and he thought she was dead, but then he heard her raspy breathing and could see the faint movement of her chest rising and falling.

Meredith came over to him, "Captain, does she live?"

"Yes Commander," Cullen replied.

"Good, that scar will be an eternal reminder of what happens when she breaks my rules. Take her back to her quarters, she is not to receive any medical attention unless you deem it a life or death situation. Do not let this one die Captain, I like her spirit." Meredith Commanded with a smirk.

"Yes Commander," Cullen said.

*End Flashback*

"What?" Evelyn asked, turning around to see Josephine and Max's pitying and angry looks, Evelyn thought for a moment, "Oh... the scar..."

"Where did you get that?" Max asked in shock, Dorian sent him a warning look, not that he saw it.

Evelyn looked at Max quizzically, "I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask that." She said before turning to Dorian, "What do you think?"

"I think our Commander is going to lose his mind." Dorian said, then added, "So I think it's perfect."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Alright, let's go."

The trip to the Winter Palace from their lodgings was short, they were split into two different cars, in Evelyn's was Dorian, Iron Bull, Varric, Blackwall and Cole.

"Fifteen royals that Curly faints when he see's her," Varric said.

"I'll take that bet," Dorian said, smirking.

"Both of you stop, I have a dagger hidden in here and I'm not afraid to use it." Evelyn threatened.

Blackwall's eyes nearly popped out of his head and Cole looked at her with astonishment, "Where _is_ it?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Evelyn said before turning to Dorian with a smirk, "So Bull, what do you think of Dorian's attire?"

Dorian blushed wildly and Bull replied, "I don't know, I was into the exposed shoulder, although-"

"Oh thank the Maker! We're here!" Blackwall cried in relief, just pleased to get out of the carriage.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you guys so much for all the support you've given me. It means a lot! Please keep reviewing/commenting, I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy, :)


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the continued support of this story. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed/commented, it really motivates me to write more, so thank you all for that. Big thanks to David Johnston who pointed out a bit of a plot hole in regards to why Evelyn doesn't use a staff, so I have addressed that briefly in this chapter and I hope it makes a bit more sense. I hope you all enjoy! :)

* * *

Cullen was waiting with Josephine and Max near the entrance to the Winter Palace, he was chatting with Max until he saw Evelyn walking towards them.

"Yes I think-" Cullen suddenly stopped talking and his eye's widened.

Max turned around to see what Cullen was staring at, and he was not surprised to see Evelyn chatting with Dorian and Blackwall.

"No, you see mages don't _need_ a staff to cast magic, but the lyrium in the staff makes them more powerful and gives you more stamina. What's special about Evelyn is that she can cast many powerful spells without either of those things." Dorian explained.

Blackwall shook his head, "I... I think I get it." He said.

Evelyn laughed and looked up at Cullen and smiled, "Are you alright?" She asked him quietly when she stood next to him. What she hadn't noticed was that he had caught sight of her back, and therefore her scar.

* * *

*Flashback*

Cullen was carrying Evelyn through the halls of the circle, her arm was hanging limply, blood dripping from her fingers, leaving a trail behind them.

When he reached her room he laid her down on her bed gently and sat on the floor beside her. He was only sitting for a few moments before he heard pained gasps coming from Evelyn.

Cullen stood and noticed that she was now awake, she looked at him, not with fear, but with pain. Seeing her like this reminded him of the pain he had been in in Ferelden, and that distanced her from the mages that had tortured him.

"Wha-what's your name?" Evelyn asked shakily between pained gasps.

Cullen looked at her with confusion, "It's Cullen."

"Cullen? Please help me." She whimpered.

Cullen looked at her and remembered the orders Meredith gave him, he wasn't to give her any medical attention, but he was no healer, and he didn't have any supplies, so was what little he could do really be considered medical attention? Cullen decided that it didn't.

"Can you sit up?" Cullen asked gently.

Evelyn nodded, and Cullen helped her. She clenched her jaw to stop from crying out in pain. Once she was sitting Cullen turned her around so that he could see her back.

It was worse than he had thought, the slash was long and deep, stretching across her entire back. He pulled back her robes slightly and she gasped.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what to do." Cullen said to her.

Evelyn let out a slight chuckle and asked, "You actually... care?"

"Of course, Templars are supposed to protect mages, from others and themselves," Cullen replied.

"I'm glad I've finally met one that believes that."

* * *

"Eve, you look-"

"Stunning, beautiful, gorgeous?" Dorian suggested.

Both Cullen and Evelyn blushed, but Cullen held out his hand to her and she took it, they walked up to the door.

"Ready?" Cullen asked.

"No," Evelyn said.

"Good, neither am I." Cullen said and gently squeezed her hand, "You do look beautiful." He added quietly.

"Thanks." She said.

Then Max and the others came up behind them, "Alright, we go in and they announce us? That's it?" Max asked Josephine.

"Well, yes. For now..." She replied.

Max looked and Evelyn and she nodded at him. He opened the door and it began...

"Introducing Lord Inquisitor Trevelyan, son of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick!" The herald paused, "Vanquisher of the rebel mages of Ferelden, crusher of the vile apostates of the Mage Underground! Shepherd and leash of the wayward Order of the Templars, purger of the heretics from the ranks of the faithful!"

At this Varric and Evelyn shared a confused glance, "This guy writes better fiction than I do." He said under his breath.

The Herald continued, "Champion of the Blessed Andraste herself!" He paused, "And accompanying the Inquisitor..."

Iron Bull stepped forwards, "The Iron Bull, leader of the famed mercenary company Bull's Chargers. As the name might imply." The Herald said.

"Warden Blackwall of Val Chevin, constable of the Grey. Bearer of the Silverite Wings of Valor!" The herald announced next.

Cullen whispered to Evelyn, "I didn't know he had that title."

"Neither did I, I wonder why he never mentioned it," Evelyn whispered back.

"Renowned author Varric Tethras. Head of noble House Tethras, deshyr of Kirkwall to the Dwarven Merchants Guild." He announced, followed by "Lord Dorian Pavus, member of the Circle of Vyrantium, son of Lord Magister Halward Pavus of Asariel."

Evelyn could tell Dorian didn't like that his title had anything to do with his father.

"Seeker Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena–"

"Get on with it!" Cassandra called with annoyance.

"…Pentaghast. Fourteenth cousin to the King of Nevarra, nine times removed. Hero of Orlais, Right Hand of the Divine." He finished.

"Lady Leliana, Nightingale of the Imperial Court. Veteran of the Fifth Blight. Seneschal of the Inquisition and Left Hand of the Divine." He paused, "Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet of Antiva City, Ambassador of the Inquisition."

Evelyn took a breath and was very glad that she wouldn't be walking down there alone.

The herald announced Cullen first, "Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath. Commander of the forces of the Inquisition. Former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall." Cullen walked down the steps and waited for her, "Lady Enchanter Evelyn Trevelyan of the Kirkwall Circle of Magi. Former First-Enchanter of Kirkwall."

Evelyn tried not to let her surprise at her announcement show, something she could see Cullen trying to do as well. Evelyn hadn't been First-Enchanter, she supposed that technically Meredith had given her that title after Orsino had rebelled, but Meredith was clearly not in her right mind.

Evelyn took Cullen's outstretched hand and walked over to where the rest of their group had gathered.

"I didn't know you were the first enchanter," Max said to her quietly.

"Neither did I," Evelyn replied.

* * *

The party was in full swing and Evelyn was sitting with Dorian and Iron Bull off in a corner of the Winter Palace when Cullen walked up to them.

"Evelyn, would you- I mean can I have-" Cullen was stumbling over his words adorably.

"She would," Dorian said and grabbed Evelyn's hand and put it into Cullen's.

Both Evelyn and Cullen blushed, and they walked to the ballroom. Cullen's hand rested on her lower back and she instinctively leaned into him.

When the song was over Cullen lead her off the stage and noticed that Max was entering the ballroom with a purpose in his stride.

Cullen and Evelyn walked to Max and were met with Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine as well.

"What should we do? No one is innocent here." Maxwell said.

"Corypheus wants Orlais in chaos, no matter what we choose to do, that _cannot_ be the end result," Leliana spoke.

"What are you suggesting?" Josephine asked, "We cannot allow the Empress to be assassinated, especially now that we know who and when."

"I don't know, allowing the Empress to fall may create a stronger Orlais, especially if Gaspard were to take the throne. He would offer unrivalled military support." Cullen then spoke.

Evelyn looked at Max's conflicted face, "I know the last thing you want is another complication, but what about Briala?" She asked gently.

"Yes, she could be a powerful force behind the right ruler," Leliana added.

Max sighed and rubbed his forehead, "What do you think Cassandra?"

"Well, I do believe Gaspard will prove the stronger ally... however I do not think it right of us to allow these events to play out now that we know what will happen if we do nothing," Cassandra said.

"Evelyn? Thoughts?" Max asked.

Evelyn thought for a moment before saying, "I agree with Cassandra, "Gaspard is a better ally in theory, but what happens when the court turns on him? He is not popular among these people." She paused, "I think we should try to reconcile Briala and Celene."

Both Cassandra and Josephine nodded, and Max hummed before nodding slowly, "Alright then, that's what we'll do. I'm going to confront Floriane in front of the court so there isn't anymore fighting." Maxwell sighed, "I'm really looking forward to this night being over."

* * *

Maxwell had confronted Floriane, gotten Gaspard executed, and reconciled the Empress and Briala. Then he had managed to snag a dance with Josephine, and now he was participating in one of his favourite pastimes, eavesdropping on Evelyn's conversations.

She leaning against a stone rail on the balcony below him with Cullen standing beside her.

"I'm sorry about the other day," Evelyn said to Cullen.

"No, I should be the one apologizing."

"No." Evelyn said and shook her head, "The truth is..." She paused and looked up at Cullen's face, "I love you, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realize that."

Cullen was shocked, she had _never_ told him and she loved him before. He had told her he loved her often, and he hadn't needed any explanation as to why she never said it. He knew she cared for him, but it was nice to finally hear her say it, it made it more... real. Cullen reached out to her and pulled her close to him, "I love you too." He kissed her and pulled away, "And you're worth the wait."

Evelyn leaned in and kissed him this time, Maxwell smiled to himself and walked away, ready to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

Cullen was lying awake in his bed in the room he was sharing with Maxwell when he heard a scream, one that made his heart freeze. Evelyn. Cullen looked over and saw that Maxwell was sitting up in his bed as well.

Both men jumped up and ran out into the hallway where they saw several other members of the inner circle also peeking out into the hallway to see what was going on.

"Help!" Dorian cried from the gardens outside where they were staying in Halamshiral.

Max, Cullen and Iron Bull were the first to run outside to find a bloody Dorian laying on the ground gasping in pain and clutching his bleeding side.

"Dorian!" Iron Bull called.

"Dorian, what happened?" Maxwell asked.

"They took her," He coughed blood, "They took Evelyn."

* * *

Max was following Cole and Sera who were tracking the people who had kidnapped Evelyn, behind Max was Cassandra and Blackwall.

"She fought them here," Cole said and pointed to some melting ice and scorch marks on the wall, "But they did something to her... she was hurting and then-" Cole suddenly stopped talking.

"What? What happened?" Max asked.

"No no no no no..." Cole kept repeating in horror.

Suddenly they heard another scream, Evelyn was close. The party took off towards the nearby building where they heard the screaming come from.

Cassandra kicked down the door and ran in, she immediately saw that there were two men holding Evelyn down on a table, and another doing something to her arm. Evelyn appeared to have fallen unconscious, and so the two men that were holding her down ran at Cassandra and Max who had come in after her. They made short work of the men, and Maxwell was now angrily approaching the man who was still standing over Evelyn, doing something to her arm.

The man turned and Max could see what he was doing. He had been wrapping bandages around her forearm, there were already red spots from where she was bleeding through them.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Max asked angrily.

"You will thank me Inquisitor, and she will too. She is now the most powerful mage in the world, maybe even powerful enough to rival Corypheus himself." The man said with a crazed edge to his voice.

Suddenly from behind Max a knife flew and embedded itself into the man's throat. Cole had thrown it.

Cole ran to Evelyn's side, continually muttering, "No no no no..." It was no secret that the boy looked up to Varric and Evelyn, and he was often found listening to Varric's stories or taking walks and talking with Evelyn.

Max quickly joined Cole at Evelyn's side, he carefully picked her up and together the group of them walked quickly back to their lodgings.

Solas was waiting for them when they returned "Lay her here." He said, gesturing to a bed.

Max put her down gently and took a step back so that Solas could examine her.

Solas carefully unwrapped the bandages on her forearms and gasped something in elven.

"What is it?" Max asked.

It was then that Cullen ran into the room and turned immediately to Max, "Is she alright? What's-what's that on her arm?"

"I believe in they call it 'lyrium tattoo's'" Solas said. "They appear to have... burned lyrium into her skin." Solas said, "I have only ever seen such a thing on-"

"Slaves in Tevinter." Varric finished.

Max turned around, not realizing Varric had come in as well.

"Do you know much about this?" Cullen asked, the fear and pain in his voice evident.

"I knew an escaped slave from Tevinter once, he had markings like those all over his body. They gave him... abilities even though he was not a mage and they glowed when he was angry or killing." Varric explained about Fenris, "But..." Varric paused and Max braced himself for the bad news he knew was going to come. "When my friend received his markings... he lost all his memories."


	9. Chapter 9

"When my friend received his markings... he lost all his memories." Varrics words rung in the air.

There was pure silence, which allowed them to hear something that had previously gone unnoticed, Evelyn was muttering something.

"Dorian... where's Dorian..." She mumbled. Solas was the only one close enough to her to hear what she had said.

"She's asking for Dorian," Solas said, and the entire room breathed out a sigh of relief, especially Cullen and Max

"Ask and you shall receive," Dorian said, appearing in the doorway.

"Dorian, you really shouldn't be-" Solas tried to say.

Dorian interrupted him, "Standing up?" He said, now sitting on the bed beside Evelyn. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Dorian are you okay?" She asked weakly.

"I'm alright, don't worry," Dorian said softly, Solas and Varric left the room, Max and Cullen were lingering by the door.

"It hurts Dorian." She said.

"I know darling, I know," Dorian said. Max and Cullen looked at each other and nodded slightly before exiting the room, leaving the two friends alone.

"I told Cullen I loved him." She said quietly.

"Really?!" Dorian gasped, he was genuinely surprised.

"Well, I was thinking about what you said and you were right..."

* * *

*Flashback*

"Evelyn, I realize that it was only a few weeks ago that I was telling you not to let the commander get off easy, but what is wrong with you? Clearly, you love him!" Dorian said.

Evelyn looked at him angrily, "I do not!"

"Why do you say it like that? Is it a bad thing?" Dorian asked. Evelyn tried to say something, but then Dorian continued, "Who is this man you're holding out for? Anders was it?" Dorian asked.

"How do you know- oh never mind, yes. Yes, Anders saved my life and then disappeared." Evelyn said.

"And?" Dorian asked.

"And what?" Evelyn responded.

"Well, what did you like about him?" Dorian asked.

"Well, he was a healer, he never wanted to hurt anyone, he only ever wanted to help. He was funny and he was nice."

"He was... _nice_?" Dorian asked before shaking his head, "Alright, well what about Cullen?"

"Cullen's... he's good, and he's always there when I need him, and he kept me safe all those years, and I'd trust him with anything," Evelyn said.

"He's _good_?" Dorian sighed, "Bless your innocent heart. Alright, what about negatives?"

"Anders was always angry, he uh... he scared me sometimes and I guess that maybe it should have been a red flag," Evelyn said.

"Alright, and what about Cullen?" Dorian asked, Evelyn but her lip in thought and was silent for several moments, "Well that's an answer." He said. Dorian walked up to Evelyn and put his hands on her shoulders, "That man is in love with you, if you wait forever he will wait as well, but it'll hurt him, you know that. And _I_ know you love him, so my only question is what are you waiting for? A bitter, angry man whose killed hundreds in cold blood and started a war that had killed thousands more, or a man who loves you with everything he is and is "good"?"

* * *

*End Flashback*

"And what happened?" Dorian asked.

"He said he loved me too," Evelyn told him.

"I'm so happy for you Evelyn," Dorian said.

There was a pause, and Evelyn painfully examined her arms, there were three blue lines connected by a circle on each arm just under her wrist.

"What did they do to me?" She asked.

"It's lyrium," Dorian started, "In Tevinter, Archon Danarius did this to his slaves that served as his guard because it granted them nearly superhuman abilities." Dorian paused, "I'm sorry Evelyn."

Evelyn gritted her teeth as a wave of pain came over her, "It really hurts Dorian."

"I know, I know..." He said, smoothing her hair, a blue glow started to envelop his hands, and Evelyn slipped away to sleep.

* * *

A Few Days Later...

Evelyn was sitting on the edge of Cullen's desk listening to him rant about a recruit who was lazy.

"But enough about me... how are you feeling?" He asked, taking her hands in his and rubbing circles on them with his thumbs.

"I'm worried about Max, I wish I had gone with him to Emprise du Lion." She said.

Cullen stood from his chair and put his hands on either side of her hips, he leaned over her and said, "I think you worry too much."

He kissed her, pinning her to his desk, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. Of course, this was the very moment that Cassandra walked into Cullen's office.

"I-Oh Maker!" She cried.

Cullen and Evelyn could not have moved apart faster if they tried, "Oh Cassandra, I uh, didn't hear you." Evelyn said awkwardly.

Cassandra was staring at them with shocked eyes, "So _you're_ Cullen's forbidden mage lover?! Varric was right!" Cassandra squealed before composing herself.

"How does everyone know about that?" Cullen asked, slightly alarmed, and at the same time, Evelyn said...

"More like he was _my_ forbidden Templar lover."

Cassandra looked at Evelyn who was smirking, and Cullen who was blushing and said, "Well, I will just leave this here then." She said, placing her report on the desk before turning and leaving.

Evelyn turned to face Cullen, "Cullen?" She asked.

"Yes?" He answered confused.

"Get up that ladder." She told him and his eye's widened slightly.

He promptly climbed up with Evelyn right behind him, he quickly pulled off his armour and picked Evelyn up by her waist. She wrapped her legs around him once again. He started to kiss her jaw and neck, and then suddenly she gasped in pain and jumped off him.

"Evelyn what's-" Cullen stopped as he saw her clutching her wrists, the markings on them were glowing blue. She was clearly in some pain so Cullen said, "Do you want me to get Dorian?" Over the past few days, Dorian had been helping mitigate her pain using techniques he had learned from kinsmen in Tevinter.

Evelyn nodded and said, "Thank you."

Cullen nearly jumped down the ladder and raced to the library where he knew he would find Dorian, he ran up the many stairs and finally found Dorian.

"Commander, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked in his usual flirtatious tone.

"Evelyn needs your help." He said quickly, he was still out of breath.

"What happened?" Dorian demanded seriously.

Cullen explained what had happened to Dorian as they made their way back to his office, when they opened the door they saw Evelyn leaning on Cullen's desk waiting for them.

"Evelyn, are you alright?" Dorian asked with concern.

"I'm fine now, really," She paused, "I don't know what happened."

"You just can't control it yet, eventually you'll be able to turn it on and off, just like your magic," Dorian said with assurance.

Evelyn just sighed, "Thanks Dorian."

* * *

 _Dear Evelyn,_

 _I hope you're doing well, I'm starting to regret bringing Sera along with me, she is terrorizing Blackwall to no end and I fear that she is slowly driving Vivienne insane. I miss not having you here with me, it feels odd if I'm being honest, sort of like I don't have my guardian angel watching over me ready to spring a barrier up at any time._

 _How are your arms? Vivienne seems to be under the impression that the markings will do nothing to increase your power, but Iron Bull is adamant about the opposite. I told them I'd ask._

 _How are you and Cullen? I swear I'd never seen a man happier than when he realized that you hadn't forgotten who he was. Even though Cullen is my friend, if he ever hurts you, tell me, and I'll kill him, or at the very least try to. I'm not going to pretend that I'm a better fighter than he is because I'm not certain that it's true._

 _Your Loving Brother, Maxwell Trevelyan._

 _Dear Max,_

 _Are all your letters so formal? You write like mother, even your handwriting is the same._

 _I'm doing fine, Solas and Dorian have begun to teach me how to use the markings, and while it used to hurt, it doesn't as much anymore. Dorian says that he believes that eventually there will be no pain at all._

 _To settle your argument, Solas and I put the markings to use, and I do believe that they have enhanced my magic, as well as a few other things, but not to an extreme extent. Not like an "I'm powerful enough to defeat Corypheus" kind of powerful, but more like an "I can do cool stuff with fire now" sort of thing._

 _Cullen and I are fine, Cassandra walked in on an intimate moment a few days ago, which was awkward to say the least, however she seemed nearly giddy when she found out about our relationship. I let Cullen read your letter and he wants me to let you know that if he ever does hurt me then he'll let you, he also says that he is certain you would win in a one on one combat, something Dorian wants to test when you get back._

 _Evelyn._

 _Dear Evelyn,_

 _You know, I too have the realization that I was a lot like our mother a few days ago, you should have seen my horror._

 _I'm glad you're alright. When we found Dorian, well, I had thought the worst. I'm glad that they will one day be of no notice to you, and please convey my thanks to Dorian._

 _Vivienne does not believe you and wants a demonstration when she returns, Iron Bull has bet her 20 royals that she is wrong. As you can see, the stakes are clearly high._

 _I am pleased to hear about you and Cullen, and Iron Bull nearly died when I told him and Cassandra walked in on the two of you. Blackwall was quite confused at first before he figured it out. He also wanted to pass on a bit of advice "don't play diamondback with Solas", I'm not sure what that means exactly, but he said that we've been warned. You know, Blackwall reminds me of the father that I always wanted, I don't know about you, but I've kind of started imagining him in that role. I even had a dream once where he was our father and he saved us from mothers wrath._

 _Tell Cullen and Dorian that it's on. Also, tell Cullen that with that response I'm going to have a harder time going through with it._

 _Love, Maxwell._

 _Dear Max,_

 _Tell Vivienne and Iron Bull that this information caused Solas to have a mid-life crisis, I'll explain later._

 _I'm glad to hear that you've finally found a good father figure in your life, Maker knows you need one with all the gossiping and eavesdropping you do. I probably could have done without knowing that you dream of Blackwall, but Josephine and Leliana thought it was quite amusing._

 _Dorian anxiously awaits your return, as does Varric who has begun to take bets on your impending fight. Cullen is less than pleased with this development._

 _Also, Dorian wants to know if Iron Bull has been getting his letters. If the answer is yes then Dorian demands a response, and if the answer is no then Dorian would like Iron Bull to know that as of now he has no demands but will soon come up with a list after he has found the problem. Dorian would also like for you to personally investigate this manner as he cannot be certain whether or not Bull is lying about receiving the letters._

 _Lastly, Josephine has been acting a bit strangely lately and I think you should talk to her when you come back._

 _Love, Evelyn._

 _Dear Evelyn,_

 _I am really looking forward to this story about Solas._

 _Why did you let Leliana and Josephine read the letter, that is so embarrassing! I probably deserve it for all the gossiping and such, but still!_

 _Who's betting on me and who's betting on Cullen, Sera, Vivienne, Iron Bull, Blackwall and I have a bet going._

 _Bull says he has received the letters and he wrote a reply that was sent with this one._

 _Do you know what's going on with Josie? Does Leliana know? Did she say something about me? Don't show her this!_

 _Love, Max._

 _Dear Max,_

 _First of all, Varric, Leliana, Cassandra and Cole are all betting on Cullen while Josephine, Solas, Dorian and Hawke are betting on you._

 _Secondly, when did you start calling her Josie, that's so cute! I don't know what's going on, but Leliana seems to have an inkling. She's asked me how you've been doing and when I suggested that she write you she did, and that letter was sent with the same carrier that this one did._

 _Also, Cullen and I are going to Ferelden tomorrow, nowhere with any real danger or anything. He won't tell me why, says it's a surprise, whatever that means. So if my letters take a little while longer to reach you for the next few weeks, that's probably why._

 _Love, Evelyn._

* * *

Cullen led Evelyn to a dock that looked over a picturesque lake, "Where are we?" Evelyn asked.

"I grew up around here, I would come and hide by the lake when I needed a reprieve from my siblings." Cullen said, "It's always been a place where I could truly relax."

"It's beautiful," Evelyn said, squeezing Cullen's hand lovingly.

"The last time I was here was the day I left for Templar training," Cullen paused and reached into his pocket, "My brother gave me this." He said, presenting a Ferelden silver, "It had just been in his pocket, but he said it was for luck."

"A little luck never hurt anyone." Evelyn said, "Although, I'm not sure it worked out for you."

"Really, because I think it did." Cullen said and took her other hand, "Everything that happened lead me to you, I'd say that's pretty lucky." He placed the coin in Evelyn's hand, "Humor me. I don't know what we'll face or what will happen, but it can't hurt."

Evelyn smiled, "Maker knows I need it."

"I know it's foolish, but I'm glad." He said and leaned into her. She kissed him sweetly before pulling away and walking to the edge of the dock, the coin safely tucked into her pocket. She crouched down and dipped her finger in the water, it was lukewarm, she turned to face Cullen, "Care for a swim?" She asked before slowly starting to undo the ties on her armour.

Cullen got the hint and quickly got to work on his own armour, soon enough they were shoulder deep on Evelyn, and chest deep on Cullen. They were kissing passionately when Cullen realized Evelyn's markings were glowing.

"Evelyn, are your arms bothering you?" He asked between kisses.

"What?" Evelyn asked with confusion before glancing at her glowing wrists, "Oh, no they're not bothering me at all." She said, and they resumed their locked lips before Evelyn pulled away slightly, "Does it bother you?" She asked, "Because if it does I completely understand, I-" Cullen cut her off by kissing her.

"Trust me, it doesn't."

* * *

 _Dear Evelyn,_

 _I haven't heard from you in a few weeks, so I take it you and Cullen are enjoying yourselves in Ferelden. I'm glad the both of you managed to take a break, you both deserve it._

 _Unfortunately, I have some bad news, we've confronted Erimond in the Western Approach, but he fled to Adamant Fortress, it is there that I believe we will have to make our stand, lest the entire world fall to an army of demons and Darkspawn._

 _I've been informed that we'll arrive at Skyhold at about the same time, so do not bother writing me back. Just spend as much time with Cullen as you can, I'm afraid of what may come._

 _Maxwell._

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks once again to everyone who has followed and favourited this story, and a huge thanks to everyone who has left comments/reviews! I hope you enjoyed! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Cassandra, Josephine, Cullen and Evelyn were waiting in the war room. Max had just arrived back from the Western Approach, and he smiled at Evelyn as he walked in. But there was no time for reunions, Max had returned with dire news.

"The rest of the Wardens and a demon army is massing at the deserted grey warden fortress Adamant," Max explained.

"I will send my scouts ahead to confirm the information, as soon as we hear back from them we should begin to plan our assault," Leliana said.

"Until then try to wrap up as much as you can. We don't know what will happen." Cassandra said sending glances at the couples in the room.

Max nodded, "Alright, we'll have to move quickly when we hear back from the scouts, until then be on your toes."

Everyone left the war room except for Max, who waited, just staring at the map. He then took a breath and walked out towards Josephine's office.

* * *

Evelyn was leaning on the battlements overlooking the frozen over river and the camps that lay upon it. Someone walked up beside her, and when she turned to see who it was she was surprised. It was Hawke.

He looked at her and said, "Evelyn right?"

Evelyn nodded, "Hawke?" He nodded.

They stood there in silence for a few moments before Hawke spoke, "You know... I don't recognize you."

"Why should you?" Evelyn asked.

"I spent many years in Kirkwall, and when the circle fell I... well I was in the middle of it, but I didn't see you," Hawke said.

Evelyn smiled at the ground, "Cullen heard Meredith's order to kill everyone and he told me to run, so I did... but I came back to defend the others, not like they were happy to see me." Evelyn shrugged.

"Wait... Cullen let you go?" Hawke asked.

"Yeah, he was always looking out for me. Once Meredith was going to make me Tranquil...

* * *

*Flashback*

Cullen was talking with Meredith about what they should do with Samson and Maddox when two other Templars came in, dragging an injured Evelyn behind them.

"Knight-Commander! We received a tip about this one using blood magic and when we tried to question her she attacked us!" One of them cried.

"You didn't come to question me, you came to kill me!" Evelyn shouted.

Cullen was trying not to let his horror show, but he felt sick. She had a gash across her face that was clearly from one of them slapping her, and her neck was bruised from where they had clearly tried to choke her.

"What exactly happened?" Meredith asked.

The other recruit stepped forwards, "We found her in the library and we attempted to escort her to the cells until these claims could be investigated, but then she looked like she was going to use magic."

"How did she look like she was going to use magic?" Meredith asked.

"She... well, uh she looked angry." One of them said.

"Knight Commander, she doesn't use a staff, we can't tell when she's going to do something, and she was giving off aggressive body language." The other added.

Meredith walked up closer to Evelyn, who had started coughing blood, and she looked at her. "So then what happened?" She asked, turning back to the other Templars.

"Then we told her to put down her book and come with us and then she attacked us." One of the men said.

Evelyn let out a chuckle, "Something funny mage?" Meredith asked.

"I'm just surprised this is the story they're going with." She said.

Meredith looked at Evelyn suspiciously, "Take her to the healers," She then turned to Cullen, "Call a meeting of all the senior Templars."

A few minutes later all the senior Templars were present in Meredith's large office.

"I've called you all here to discuss one mage in particular, Evelyn." Meredith started, and Cullen's blood ran cold. "She is a danger to this circle, as you all know, Knight-Captain Cullen has had to stop several violent attacks, and just this morning she attacked two Templars attempting to question her about blood magic."

"That mage has never been any good, she scares the others because they can never tell if she's about to do something!" Aldrich added, and there was a hum of agreement.

"I think we should consider making her Tranquil," Meredith stated. "And it's not like the other mages will care in fact they might even be happy about it." She added and looked around the room, "Captain, what do you think?" She asked Cullen.

"Well it's a bold move, but I'm concerned about the reactions of the other mages," Cullen said, trying to defend her without making it seem obvious.

He had first been assigned to watch Evelyn nearly a year ago, and since then he had found himself falling for her, hard. She wasn't like the other mages in the circle, she wasn't like the mages that had tortured him at Ferelden, and he would do anything for her. But he had to be discrete, if he was thrown out of the order then he wouldn't be able to protect her.

"Why? Do you think they'll be too happy?" Aldrich asked humorously.

"They think she's under our protection, if we show that she can do things worth that level of punishment right under our noses then what's to stop them? The rumor going around that she's been doing blood magic is false, I've been watching too closely. But if we make her Tranquil they'll think it's true, and they'll think she's been doing it right in front of us." Cullen explained.

A murmur went around the room, then Meredith spoke, "That is..." She paused and Cullen awaited her words anxiously, "Regretfully true Captain." She said, and Cullen was extremely relieved, though, he didn't let it show. "I'll need you to watch her even closer, she can _never_ be alone. If she so much as steps out of line she goes to the cells for a week."

"Yes Commander," Cullen said.

"Alright, meeting adjourned," Meredith said.

Cullen made his way to the cells where the healers had taken Evelyn after they had finished, she was curled up in a ball, but looked up as Cullen approached.

"They're going to make me Tranquil aren't they?" Evelyn said, it was dark, so Cullen couldn't see her face, but he could tell by her voice that she was crying.

"No, Meredith wanted to, but I convinced her to reconsider," Cullen told her.

He could her a slightly shocked gasp, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Cullen looked around to make sure no one else was within earshot, "Evelyn, if anyone tries to do that to you... please don't let them."

* * *

*End Flashback*

"Cullen was the only good Templar in the whole of Kirkwall," Hawke said.

"That's very true," Evelyn added.

Hawke and Evelyn spoke for a few minutes more about Kirkwall, then they were interrupted by Varric, "Hawke, I got an angry letter from Fenris here and I- Oh! Hey Shorty, I didn't see you there." He said.

Shorty was Varric's nickname for Evelyn, "Hardy har har." Evelyn fake laughed, "I'm not that short."

"Compared to literally everyone except me, yes you are." Varric said, "Anyway..." He handed Hawke Fenris' letter, and Hawke muttered a thanks before going to find a more private place to read it. "So... why didn't you tell me?" Varric asked Evelyn.

"Tell you what?" Evelyn asked.

"That it was _you_!" Varric said.

"Well, I don't know, I never thought I would see him again, I wasn't prepared to answer your barrage of questions," Evelyn said, now understanding what he was talking about.

"Oh well, I'm sorry about that. You know me, I can get carried away." Varric said.

"No that's fine, it's all worked itself out hasn't it?" Evelyn said.

"Yeah, so you two are..." Varric trailed off.

"I'm surprised Cassandra hasn't told you," Evelyn said.

"Wait? The _Seeker_ found out before I did?" Varric asked with surprise.

"Well she wasn't supposed to, but she walked in on us kissing so..." Evelyn trailed off and smiled.

Varric laughed heartily, "I can only imagine it." He paused and his face sobered, "How are your arms?" He asked, looking at the cloth wrappings over her wrists and forearms.

"It doesn't really bother me much anymore, I just don't love looking at them all the time," Evelyn said.

"Fair enough," Varric said.

They were standing in silence for a few moments before Cole suddenly appeared to Evelyn's left, and she briefly wondered if she was going to get any peace today.

"Cullen is hurting, wondering about you," Cole said with a sad tone.

"What?" Evelyn asked. She looked at Varric.

"Go kid." He said to her.

She quickly turned and walked towards Cullen's office, when she opened the door to his office she saw that he was hunched over his desk reading a letter attentively.

"Cullen?" She asked to get his attention, he hadn't heard her come in.

"Oh, Evelyn, I didn't hear you," Cullen said.

She walked up to him, "What are you reading?" She asked.

"Maxwell raided Sahrnia quarry today and he found some letters from Samson and... Maddox." Cullen said.

"Wait, Maddox is alive?" Evelyn asked in surprise, she had assumed that he had died in the mess at Kirkwall.

"It seems that Samson rescued him," Cullen said.

"It must be horrible, to have to constantly see him like that," Evelyn said.

"What?" Cullen asked with confusion.

"It must kill Samson to have to interact with Maddox after everything that happened, I don't know why he would put that on himself," Evelyn said.

"Wait... are you saying they were... _together_?" Cullen asked, "That can't be, Samson was thrown out for smuggling letters from Maddox's sweetheart."

"Those letters were from the Mage Underground, they were written in a code so that if anyone found them they would assume they were from a lover. Samson was trying to get Maddox out." Evelyn said, "You really didn't know this?"

"No, I didn't," Cullen said, still surprised.

Evelyn looked at Cullen closely, "What's on your mind?"

"I just want to find Samson, I'll be a lot less worried when we do." He said.

"Me too," Evelyn said, she kissed his cheek before leaving to speak with Max.

She found him speaking with Scout Harding outside the Heralds Rest, "Of course Inquisitor, I'll have a team up and ready to go by tomorrow." She said before walking off.

"What's going on?" Evelyn asked him.

"I'm just making the arrangements for us to raid Samson's stronghold, we're leaving tomorrow, I was hoping you'd join us," Max said.

"Yeah of course," Evelyn paused, "What's wrong?"

Max sighed, "Josephine's engaged." He said sadly.

"What?" Evelyn asked.

"Her family arranged a marriage, there's... nothing she can do about it," Max said.

"Well, there has to be something _you_ can do! You're _the_ _I_ _nquisitor!"_ Evelyn said.

"There is one thing... I'm having Leliana look into it for me." Max said, "I may be able to duel this _fiance_ for her hand."

Evelyn laughed and then stopped "Wait... are you serious?"

"Yes!" Max cried indignantly.

"This is too good, wait till Varric catches wind of _this_!" Evelyn said.

"Do not tell Varric! Or anyone actually!" Max demanded.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about me." Evelyn said slyly.

"What is it you're scheming?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just curious to see how you think mother will react to hearing her favorite son and heir to all her land and fortune is going to duel for the right to be engaged to an _Antivan_ ambassador." Evelyn said, and Max's eyes went wide, "I'll let you think on that, although, if it means anything to you, I think what you're doing is very romantic." She added before going off to see Dorian for some very needed down time.

Evelyn didn't knock on the door to Dorian's quarters, because she never did, but today that habit would stop. She was greeted with the sight of a naked Iron Bull and an exasperated Dorian.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Evelyn said, quickly turning around.

"I'm not! Want to join?" Iron Bull asked her.

"No thanks!" and "Absolutely not!" were shouted at the same time.

"Okay then... I guess I'll put on some pants." Iron Bull said. He quickly clothed himself and left, adding to Dorian on his way out, "Think about it alright?"

"Yes yes..." Dorian said in a shooing manner.

Evelyn looked at him suspiciously, "What's going on here?"

Dorian sighed, "You'll never let me live this down, but... I'm having commitment issues."

Evelyn's face warped into a wicked smile and she said, "But Dorian, he's _perfect_ for you! Clearly you _love_ him!" She said, using his previous words against him.

"Yes well, your relationship started off as a friendship, this one... did not." Dorian said.

"Fair." Evelyn said, "But really, do you like him?"

"Well, yes but there's more to it than that." Dorian said, "I've been thinking about what might come after all this, and I was thinking about possibly returning to Tevinter, maybe taking my fathers seat in the Magisterium and trying to change things for real." Dorian spoke with determination, "But how could I be in a serious relationship with Tevinter's worst enemy while I'm doing that?"

"If it's really something you want then you can make it work." Evelyn said, "And since when have you wanted to return to Tevinter, I thought you still hated your father."

"Yes well, apparently he wants to reconcile, he's sent a retainer to Redcliffe to meet me. I'm not convinced that it's not a trap, but the letter says to meet them there in a few weeks. I was wondering if you' like to come."

"Of course... you really think it's a trap?" Evelyn asked him.

"Not really, but anything's possible." Dorian replied, "Now, enough of this! Let's drink!" He said, returning to his usual flamboyant nature.


	11. Chapter 11

Evelyn and Dorian were in Redcliffe, it was the first time Evelyn had been back there since they had attempted to take the amulet from Corypheus. "Are you alright Evelyn?" Dorian asked her as they approached the main gates.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Dorian looked at her with uncertainty but kept riding forwards. They were soon standing outside the Gull and Lantern, "Ready?" Evelyn asked.

Dorian swallowed and nodded, they entered together and looked around at the seemingly empty tavern.

"Uh oh, nobody's here," Dorian said, "This doesn't bode well."

"Dorian," A deep voice from a shadowed corner spoke.

The man stepped forward, "Father," Dorian spoke coolly. Dorian looked over at his shoulder to Evelyn, who shrugged, she also was taken by surprise at his father's appearance. "So what is this then? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm family reunion?"

Dorian's father sighed and looked at Evelyn, "This is how it has always been."

"I'm not on your side here. Dorian has every right to be angry," Evelyn said.

Magister Halward was taken aback at that, "This is not... what I wanted."

"I'm never what you _wanted_ , or have you forgotten?" Dorian asked.

"Dorian please if you'll only listen to me-"

"Why? So you can spout some more convenient lies?" Dorian demanded.

"I only wanted what was best for you," Halward said.

"And naturally that was through the use of blood magic was it?" Evelyn asked, moving to stand beside Dorian.

Halward looked at her with surprise, "That was a family matter," He spoke to Dorian.

"I know," Dorian said. They stared at each other for a moment, "Tell me why you came."

"If I had known that I would have driven you to the Inquisition..."

" _You_ didn't. I joined the Inquisition because it's the right thing to do," Dorian paused, "Once I had a father who would have known that."

Dorian shook his head, and began to walk to the door, Evelyn began to follow when Halward spoke, "Once I had a son who trusted me. A trust I betrayed. I only wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice again, and to ask him for forgiveness."

Dorian looked at Evelyn, she jerked her head towards Halward and left. She knew that Dorian's father was a sensitive topic, and she thought it was best to leave him to it privately for now. She knew he would tell her when he was ready.

It was only a few minutes later that Dorian left the tavern, "Let's go."

"Are you sure? We're in no rush," Evelyn said.

"I'm sure, everything was said that needed to be," Dorian told her.

Evelyn nodded, "Alright."

They mounted their horses and left Redcliffe, Evelyn silently hoped that she would never have to return.

* * *

Upon their return to the Inquisition camp outside Redcliffe, a letter was there for Evelyn.

 _Dear Evelyn,_

 _Cullen located Samson's main hideout! It's in the Shrine of Dumat, we have to move quickly. Come as soon as you are done in Redcliffe and bring Dorian with you as well._

 _Love Max._

Evelyn groaned as she read it.

"What's the matter?" Dorian asked.

"We have to go all the way to the Shrine of Dumat," Evelyn said.

"Good lord, more travelling?" Dorian said.

"I guess so." Evelyn looked out to the rapidly setting sun of the Hinterlands, "We leave in the morning."

* * *

It took several days of non-stop travel to reach the Shrine of Dumat, and when they finally arrived, they found Blackwall, Iron Bull, Max and Cullen waiting for them.

"How was Redcliffe?" Cullen asked Evelyn as he tossed her a healing potion to put in her belt.

"Fine I guess, not really yearning to go back there anytime soon though," Evelyn said. She looked up at him, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yes, I just..." Cullen trailed off as he looked towards the fortress, "Ever since you told me about Samson and Maddox... this is all just..."

"A little too close?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes," Cullen said.

Evelyn put her hand on his shoulder, "We'll get him Cullen. We will."

"I hope so," Cullen said.

"Are you guys ready?" Max asked, coming over to the two of them.

Evelyn looked at Cullen who nodded, "Let's go."

They fought their way through the Templars around the entrance. When they entered the main keep it became apparent that they had known the Inquisition was coming. Everything was on fire, and the only things left were Templar horrors, which were quick to begin their attack.

Together the six of them took care of the horrors, and that was when they heard a loud bellow. Huge thunderous footsteps came from the stairs that were crumbling beneath its feet. It was a behemoth made of red lyrium.

"Dorian, Evelyn, get to higher ground, attack it from there!" Max called.

Evelyn quickly climbed up a ladder onto a raised walkway, Dorian climbed up beside her.

From their vantage point, they were barraging the behemoth with devastating spells while healing and protecting their friends. Finally, they managed to kill the thing. Dorian and Evelyn came down and joined the rest of the group. Dorian fussed over Iron Bull's wounds, Max blushed as Blackwall complimented his fighting style, all while Evelyn and Cullen stared down a large door, one which they hoped was hiding Samson behind it.

"Ready?" Evelyn asked.

Cullen nodded, the rest of the group assembled behind them as Evelyn pushed open the doors.

The room was empty, except for a small huddled figure in the corner.

Evelyn and Cullen looked at each other before running to him. It was Maddox.

"Hello Evelyn," He said eerily calmly.

"Maddox..." Evelyn trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Something's wrong, I'll send for the healers," Cullen said.

"That would be a waste, Knight-Captain Cullen," He paused, "I drank my entire supply of nightcap essence. It won't be long now."

"We only wanted to ask you questions," Evelyn said.

"Yes," Maddox spoke, "That is what I could not allow. We destroyed the camp with fire. We all agreed it was best, it gave Samson and the others time to escape."

"You threw your lives away? For _Samson_? Why?" Cullen asked desperately.

"You know why," Maddox said. He looked at Cullen, then Evelyn, "You both do." His eyes closed and his head started to slump. He was dead.

"Someone do something! Evelyn, try to heal him!" Cullen called.

Evelyn put a hand on his forearm, "I'm sorry Cullen."

"Why would you want to help _him_? Isn't he the enemy?" Iron Bull asked from behind them.

"Because this was almost us!" Cullen shouted, mostly to Evelyn.

"I know Cullen!" Evelyn shouted back, much to everyone's surprise. "I know..." She said quieter.

They stared at each other for a moment, "We should search the camp, maybe Maddox missed something." Cullen left the room.

Iron Bull, however, was still confused, "What did he mean?" He asked Dorian quietly.

"Apparently Samson and Maddox were secret lovers in the Circle, much like Evelyn and Cullen. They were found out, Samson was thrown out of the order and Maddox was made Tranquil. If Meredith had found out about Cullen and Evelyn instead..." Dorian trailed off, not wanting to imagine either Evelyn or Cullen in Maddox's or Samson's positions.

Evelyn sighed and turned away from Maddox's body and followed Cullen out of the room. Max and the others followed after her.

Cullen was reading something when Evelyn walked up to him, "What's that?" She asked.

"It's a letter... from Samson," Cullen said, a slightly haunted look on his face.

"To who?" Dorian asked, coming up beside Evelyn.

"To me..." Cullen said.

"What does it say?" Max asked.

Cullen shook his head and handed the letter to Evelyn who read it, "Drink enough lyrium and its songs reveal the truth. The Chantry used us, you're fighting the wrong battle. Corypheus chose me as his general... and blah blah blah, other such nonsense," Evelyn said, "Most of this is completely illegible. Does he really think you're just going to switch sides because of a letter?"

"Hard to say what goes on in that mans head these days," Cullen said.

* * *

Back at Skyhold...

The journey home had been tense, there was obviously some words that needed to be said between Evelyn and Cullen. Now that they were back it was time to have them.

Evelyn knocked on Cullen's door, "Come in!" She could hear him call from inside.

She entered his office/room, "Are you busy?" She asked.

"Not at the moment," He replied.

There was a moment of tense silence, "Are you mad at me?" Evelyn asked, "You're not talking to me, and I don't know..." She sighed, "If I've done something... please just tell me because-"

"No, I'm not, you haven't." Cullen took a breath and started again, "I've been having these nightmares where _I'm_ a Red Templar, like Samson. Seeing Maddox... it was just too close to becoming not just a nightmare."

"You would have never been able to do that," Evelyn said.

"Do what?" Cullen asked.

"Leave me like that," Evelyn said.

"You say that with such conviction."

"Yes, I do. Because I know you." Evelyn reached out a hand to place on his shoulder to comfort him, but he jerked away.

"How can you have so much faith in me? Especially when I keep proving you wrong," Cullen asked.

"When have you ever given me a reason not to trust you?" Evelyn asked.

As soon as the words left her mouth she realized what he was about to say, "I almost-"

"Don't, don't do that," Evelyn said, "I know you feel guilty, and I know it hurts you. But I forgive you, Cullen, I forgave you a long time ago. All that's left is for you to forgive yourself."

Cullen sighed, "It was almost you."

Evelyn hugged him, "I know."

* * *

A Few Days Later...

Everyone was leaving for Adamant today. It was a sombre mood. People were well aware the danger and importance of what they were going to do. Stop a demon army from taking over the world, and cut Corypheus off from his forces.

The morning before the siege, Evelyn was standing outside her tent watching the sunrise.

Cullen emerged from his tent and saw her staring off into the distance.

"Got something on your mind?" Cullen asked as he walked up beside her.

She turned her head to look at him, "Don't go."

"What?" Cullen asked.

"Don't fight, please don't," Evelyn said.

"Eve, I... I have to," Cullen said. He looked at her, really looked, and he saw that she seemed to be upset. "What's this about?"

"I can't keep you safe if I'm with my brother," Evelyn said, "I'm worried that... you'll get hurt."

"I won't, I'll be fine. I am pretty good with a sword remember?" Cullen wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"I know... I just worry," Evelyn said, leaning into him.

"I know, me too."

They stayed like that until the sun completely rose, "I love you," Evelyn said.

"I love you too," Cullen replied.

They kissed briefly then separated, Evelyn off to go with her brother and the battering ram, and Cullen went to rally the troops.

Max was waiting with the others for her there. "Ready to go?" He asked.

Evelyn nodded, "Who's coming with us?"

"Cole, Varric, and Blackwall," Max said.

Evelyn nodded again, "Where's Cole?" She asked, looking around.

"Here," He said, suddenly appearing beside her. At that point, Evelyn wasn't even shocked.

"Alright!" Max called, "Now that we've assembled let's review the plan once more." He looked around at everyone, "We need to get the battering ram in position as quickly as possible. Once it's in position, Evelyn can cast a barrier over it, giving us protection for as long as it takes to break down that door. From there the rest of the army will come in behind us, plus those who are using the siege ladders. Remember! It is important that we make it there as quickly as possible, every second we allow the ritual to continue is another demon that is summoned." Everyone nodded, "Okay, to your positions!"

The beginning of the siege was bloody and brutal, the loss of life was unimaginable. Evelyn knew she just had to keep pushing forward, but every once in a while she would glance down at the face of a particularly young soldier and rage would burn in her heart.

Once they had cleared and gotten control of the main courtyard, Cullen and his men came in behind them.

Cullen and Evelyn shared a brief smile, "We're encountering some trouble on the barricades, the demons are pushing out men back," Cullen said.

Max nodded, "We'll handle it."

Cullen nodded to Max and Evelyn, "Good luck."

Cullen then ran off with his men, and a pit formed in Evelyn's stomach. She pushed the feeling aside, but unease was still present on her face.

The group worked their way up the stronghold, retaking key positions on the battlements along the way. They finished helping the soldiers gain a better foothold where Varric said, "Shorty, look at this." He pointed over the battlements to where Cullen was leading a sizeable force against the demons, "It's curly, see, he's fine."

Evelyn smiled as she spotted Cullen on the battlefield, "Thanks, Varric."

"Alright, now to confront Clarel," Max said.

They slowly wound their way to where the ritual seemed to be taking place. There was a box of supplies waiting outside the door. They all fille up.

"Whatever happens, I'm honoured to have fought by your sides," Blackwall spoke.

"Me too," Cole said.

Evelyn smiled at Max who nodded.

"Yeah yeah yeah, enough with the sentimental crap. Let's go and kick some ass! We can all stand around and talk about how much we love each other later," Varric said.

"Aww, you love us?" Evelyn asked. Blackwall and Maxwell chuckled.

"Shut it shorty."

Max took a deep breath, "Maker be with us." He opened the door...


	12. Chapter 12

About a week earlier...

Hawke was overlooking the battlements of Skyhold when the Warden, Alistair, came up beside him.

"So, can you believe it? The damn world's coming to an end. And I thought I had seen everything..." Alistair said.

Hawke sighed, "Yeah, I understand."

Alistair was silent for a moment, "You have a family?"

Hawke chuckled slightly, "Of sorts," he said, thinking about Fenris. "You?"

"My wife and I have two mabari, she threatened to eat them if I didn't come back," Alistair said humorously.

Hawke nodded, "Romantic partners am I right? Fenris has already written me three angry letters demanding that I come home."

"Ha!" Alistair laughed.

"What's going on over here, not plotting escape I hope?" Evelyn asked, from behind them.

Both men jumped, "Plotting?" Hawke asked, confused.

"Yes, plotting," Alistair said with a grin. Evelyn held out a letter to him, "For me?" Alistair asked.

"From Elissa," Evelyn said.

"Oh... the wife," Alistair said and chuckled nervously.

Hawke grinned and clapped him on the back, "No so fast Hawke," Evelyn said. She handed him a letter as well, "From Fenris, and Varric wants to talk to you."

Hawke groaned and Evelyn laughed at the grown men in front of her being brought to their knees at the hands of their significant others.

* * *

Present...

Max lead Evelyn, Varric, Cole, Blackwall, Hawke and Allistair into the main courtyard. They were a moment too late for one Warden, who Max recognized as Jana, from Crestwood. She had told him that seeing Blackwall and Alistair had inspired her to join, and now...

"Stop them! We _must_ complete the ritual!" Erimond called from his raised position.

"Clarel!" Max called, "If you complete this ritual you're doing exactly what Erimond wants!"

"What? Fighting the blight? Keeping the world safe from darkspawn? Who wouldn't want that?" He shouted back. "Yes, it requires blood sacrifice, hate me for that if you must, but do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty!"

Evelyn looked around them cautiously, she could see the rest of the Wardens preparing to fight, Max would have to decide, talk or fight.

"We make the sacrifices no one else will! The Wardens die for a world that will never thank them!" Clarel cried.

"And then your Tevinter ally binds the mages to Corypheus!" Alistair shouted.

Clarel's eyes widened, she turned to Erimond, "Corypheus? But he's dead."

"These people will say anything to shake your faith Clarel," Erimond spoke.

Clarel looked back to the group lead by Maxwell, and then back to Erimond. Finally, she called, "Bring it through!"

The mages standing around what looked to be a crack in the fade, poured magic into it, opening a rift.

"Please! I have seen my fair share of blood magic!" Hawke shouted from behind Evelyn. He walked forwards, "It is never worth the cost!"

Erimond chuckled as Hawkes warning went unnoticed, "This demon is truly worthy of your strength Clarel."

The Wardens began to advance on the group, "Enough!" Evelyn shouted. She turned to the Wardens. "I've seen Corypheus, I know his power, and I know his people," She turned to glare at Erimond before turning back to them, "You're being used, and some of you know it."

"The mages who've done the ritual aren't the same. They were my friends, but now they're like puppets!" One of the Wardens stepped forwards.

"You cannot let fear sway your mind, Warden Chernoff!" Clarel shouted.

" _He's_ not afraid! You are! You're afraid that you've asked all of your brave Waren to die for nothing!" Evelyn shouted back.

"I honour your bravery, all of you!" Alistair spoke, "By this is not the way! You've been lied to."

The Wardens looked up to Clarel, and she looked uncertain.

"Clarel, we've come so far, we can't turn back now," Erimond said.

Clarel swallowed, "Maybe we could test the charges, to avoid more bloodshed."

"Or perhaps I should bring in a more powerful ally!" Erimond said angrily. He unsheathed his staff and knocked it on the ground, "My master thought you might come here! He sent me this to welcome you!"

Suddenly they heard the enormous beating of wings in the distance, by the time Evelyn clued into what was going on, Cole had tackled her to the side, out of the line of fire. Literally.

When Evelyn looked up she saw that Clarel was now realizing what she had done, but Evelyn was surprised when Clarel began to attack Erimond. She was even more surprised when she attacked the dragon as well.

"Help the Inquisitor!" Clarel commanded the Wardens before taking off after Erimond.

Max looked at Evelyn, "Go after them, we can't let Erimond getaway! We'll deal with the demons."

Evelyn looked uncertain but took off after Clarel and Erimond.

Max and the others quickly dealt with the demons, they then turned to the dragon. It growled, but instead of fighting them it flew off towards where Evelyn had just run after Clarel and Erimond...

"Quickly!" Max shouted and started to run in the same direction.

Eventually, they came to the partially destroyed bridge where Evelyn and Clarel were confronting Erimond.

Evelyn had cast a barrier around the two of them, so even though Erimond was firing powerful spells they were protected.

"You destroyed the Grey Wardens!" Clarel shouted at him. She summoned a fade fist and threw it at him, Evelyn grinned.

"You did that to yourself you stupid-" Evelyn cut him off with a small lightning bolt. "Ah!" He writhed for a moment. "All I did was put power in front of you and you couldn't wait to get your hands bloody." Erimond gestured towards Evelyn, "Corypheus tortured her and she didn't even _speak_ to him."

Clarel glanced at Evelyn, who then summoned a large lightning bolt. She threw it at Erimond, the strength of it caused him to skid back across the bridge.

"You could have been all-powerful, you could have served a new God."

"I will _n_ _ever_ serve the blight!" Clarel spoke with conviction.

"I wasn't talking to you," Erimond said.

Max and the others then stepped forwards, Evelyn glanced up at them and so did Clarel.

Suddenly, the dragon landed right behind Evelyn and Clarel and snatched Clarel up in its jaws while swatting Evelyn away. She flew a few meters over towards Max and rolled to his feet.

"Evelyn!" Max shouted in concern. She groaned and grabbed his shoulder to pull herself to her feet.

"You alright Shorty?" Varric asked her.

"I'm fine," She replied.

The dragon lept up onto a nearby turret, Clarel still hanging from its mouth. It then jumped down beside them, releasing Clarel from its jaws. It started to move menacingly towards them, "I can hold it," Evelyn said.

"Just wait, wait one second," Max said, seeing Clarel.

"In war, victory. In peace, vigilance." Clarel created a massive explosion of lightning.

The dragon tumbled over the edge, just missing their group. Unfortunately, the explosion caused the bridge to begin to collapse. Everyone quickly began to run, but Evelyn ran backwards to help Alistair who had stumbled. But she was too late, a scream escaped her throat as the ground beneath her feet disappeared.

"Evelyn!" Cole shouted while running backwards, jumping over the edge. Not that he would have needed to, quickly the rest of the group was also falling.

Max found himself falling directly above his sister, he reached out his hand to her and prayed to the Maker that somehow they would survive. Like it knew what he wanted, the Anchor sprung to life and opened a rift right under Evelyn. She fell into it, and soon enough so did Max.

* * *

Max fell into the rift and closed his eyes, then he felt himself stop falling. He opened his eyes and realized that he was hovering just off the ground. He reached out with his hand to touch it, but then he suddenly fell onto his face.

Max let out a slight scream followed by a moan. He got to his feet and looked around, it was the fade, like _really_ the fade. Max was starting to regret not bringing Solas along.

"Well... this is unexcepted," Alistair spoke from beside Max. He wasn't standing beside him exactly, Max turned and saw that he was perpendicular to him.

They both stared at each other in shock for a moment. Before looking over at Hawke, who was also standing against gravity.

"We were falling..." Hawke paused, "Is this... are we dead? If we are the Chantry owes me an apology, because this looks _nothing_ like the Makers bosom."

"No, the Inquisitor did something with the mark... I think we're in the fade," Alistair said.

Max was still trying to wrap his head around what was going on. His brain felt like mush.

"The fade looked a lot different the last time I was here," Hawke commented. Blackwall walked beside Max, looking equally shocked. Varric still handn't moved, he was still freaked out.

"I've seen my father in the fade, I've seen a demon pretending to be my sister in the fade, but I have never seen this..." Alistair said.

The mention of Alistar's sister quickly lead Max's mind to Evelyn, "Evie!" Max called. He also noticed that Cole wasn't there and a sinking feeling appeared in his stomach. What if they _hadn't_ fallen into the rift.

"Help!" Max heard Cole call.

Max's eyes widened and he ran in the direction of the shout. He rounded the corner of a large rock and saw that Evelyn was leaning against it, one hand was pressed against her nose, which was dripping blood, and the other was gripping Cole's shoulder.

"Evelyn are you alright?" Max asked.

Evelyn nodded, "I'm alright, just a bloody nose."

"We need to get moving, remember that giant demon just on the other side of Erimond's rift?" Alistair asked, seeing that everyone was alright.

"Maybe we could leave through that rift," Evelyn suggested, "No one but you can close them, so it should still be open."

Varric looked at Cole, who was staring at Evelyn with a mixture of fear and sadness.

"You alright Cole?" Varric asked.

"I wasn't. It was hot and horrible, but then she helped me, what did you do?" Cole asked.

"I tied you to me, as long as I'm okay you're okay," Evelyn said.

"So I feel what you feel?" Cole asked.

"No, not really, it's just so your... soul doesn't wander off," Evelyn explained.

Cole looked at her strangely, "What's a... soul?"

Evelyn chuckled slightly and a pained expression briefly crossed her face before disappearing. Max must've missed it, but Varric didn't. He looked at her with concern, he was unconvinced that she was alright, but the group needed to move.

They began their march towards the rift in the distance.

Varric looked around with both fear and amazement, "So Shorty, is this what it's like whenever you go to sleep?" Varric asked Evelyn.

"Sometimes, it depends," Evelyn replied.

Blackwall shook his head, "This place is dangerous. I will gladly fight the demons, but I have _no_ desire to see where they come from."

"Remeber when we were in the fade Hawke?" Varric asked his friend.

" _Oh..._ _how could I forget_?" Hawke asked, dripping with sarcasm. "My closest friends showed _such loyalty_ in the face of temptation."

"Well... we got better... sort of," Varric said.

They walked along, Blackwall, Alistair and Max were talking at the front of the group, Cole and Evelyn were walking in mostly silence in the middle, and Varric was chatting with Hawke at the rear.

"So, how's Fenris and Anders living under the same roof?" Varric asked.

Hawke sighed, "Some days I swear I'm going to murder both of them before they can murder each other. But... sometimes it's sort of hilarious."

"Hilarious?" Varric asked.

"I walked in on Fenris braiding Anders' hair a few days before I left, it was very strange," Hawke said and Varric chuckled.

It was about then that they came upon... the Divine.

"Maker... could it be?..." Alistair nearly whispered.

"I greet you, Warden, Champion, and Inquisitor," Divine Justinia spoke.

"Isn't she... you know... dead?" Varric asked.

"I think so yes, I fear we may be facing a spirit or a demon," Alistair said.

Evelyn was looking at the Divine curiously. Evelyn had been in the fade many many times, and usually, she could tell if what was in front of her was a spirit or a demon. This time she had no clue.

"You are so sure I am dead yet to stand here in the fade yourselves, alive," She spoke. She took a few steps forward and was standing in front of Evelyn. "Drink this," She said and held out a bowl of water to her.

"What's this?" Evelyn asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"You are hurt child. This will help," The Divine.

"I'm-" Evelyn started to cough violently. She coughed blood onto her arm and her nose continued to bleed.

"Evie, what's wrong?" Max asked, coming to her side.

"Something's wrong, deep. The dragon, it hit her," Cole said, "There's only one healing potion left unbroken, she didn't want to use it, just in case..." Cole spoke quickly and softly.

Max looked at Evelyn with alarm, and Evelyn, sensing that a lecture was soon to follow quickly grabbed the bowl from the Divine and drank it.

"Evelyn!" Max shouted.

"Ah!" Evelyn grunted and gripped Cole's arm tightly.

"Ow," He said quietly.

After a few moments, Evelyn relaxed her grip on his arm, she stood up straight and took a deep breath, no pain.

"Are you alright?" Hawke asked, interrupting Max's concerned motherly glare.

"Yeah, that was-"

"Just a potion I had with me," Justinia said, "As I was saying, proving my existence would take time we do not have."

Alistair looked up towards the rift, "What was that thing we saw in the rift?"

"It was a nightmare, a demon that feeds off memories of fear and darkness. It has grown fat upon the terror Corypheus has unleashed. It serves willingly."

"So how do we escape?" Hawke asked.

"You must fight through the memories of fear..." Justinia said before slowly disappearing.

"Well that was vague," Alistair said disappointedly.

"What were you thinking?! Max said to Evelyn, "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt? We could have-" Max suddenly stopped.

Evelyn was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "Because you are such a mother hen."

Max wrinkled his nose, "Yeah... I'm working on it."

Evelyn laughed, "Come on, I think we've got some demons to kill."

* * *

Authors Note: Okay this chapter is pretty blah I know. It's mostly just set up for the next few chapters which will not follow what actually happened in the fade very closely. So hopefully I'll have that one up within the week so we can move on from all this boring dialogue that we've all already seen, I just couldn't see a way around it this time.


	13. Chapter 13

They journeyed deeper into the nightmares lair, and they came across a tall pillar. Maxwell approached it, feeling it calling to him somehow...

"Bring forth the sacrifice," Corypheus' voice spoke. Suddenly they were all thrown into Max's memories...

The Divine was being held by what looked like Warden mages, "Now is the hour of our victory." Corypheus stepped forwards.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Keep the sacrifice still," He said, holding the orb Solas had told them about.

The orb glowed in a greenish light that matched the light that was emitted from Max's mark.

"Someone help me!" Justinia cried.

Suddenly the door flew open and Max entered, "What's going on here?!" He cried.

Divine Justinia took Corypheus' distraction as an opportunity, and she smacked the orb from his hand. It rolled to Max where he picked it up, immediately he was in pain, and then there was an explosion.

They then saw Max climbing up a sheer slope, spiderlings on his tail.

The Divine was already at the top, "Hurry! The Demons!" She called to him, reaching out her hand. He was just close enough to take it and pull himself up. They both began to run towards the rift, Max pulled ahead of the Divine slightly, and as he was within reach of the rift she screamed.

He turned and grabbed her arm before the demons could pull her away, "Go." The Divine was ripped away from his grasp. He stared after her in shock for a moment before turning and running through the rift.

...

Suddenly everyone stumbled backwards and were released from the memory.

"Maker help us, was that..." Alistair started.

"That was how I escaped, I could never remember, but now..." Max stopped, "I could have saved her."

"No, Max." Evelyn put a hand on his shoulder, "And she knew that."

Max nodded grimly. The Divine, or... whatever she was, appeared once again.

"You have weakened the nightmare, facing your fears is the only way to do so. Each of you has a fear to face, do so and it will no longer have any control over you. It knows you are here now, be wary..." She disappeared.

Hawke nodded slowly, "So all we need to do is face our fears? That doesn't seem too hard."

"Really? What if we see a giant spider?" Varric asked.

"That was uncalled for," Hawke said.

"Sure Hawke, sure."

The group continued on the path until they heard a menacing voice, the nightmare. "You do not fear me?" It asked and then chuckled, "Maybe _I_ should be the one afraid of _you_. You are the most powerful members of the Inquisition after all, like you Blackwall. There's nothing like a Grey Warden, and you are _nothing_ like a Grey Warden." The voice stopped as they came across a plateau of sorts.

It was a graveyard, Evelyn thought it simply symbolized death, but upon seeing Blackwall's reaction to it she realized it meant much more. There were names and dates on the stones, Evelyn noticed that they were all men's names and that the dates placed the oldest of them at about 30 years and the youngest at 17.

"Who are these people?" Evelyn asked Blackwall.

"Men _I_ lead into battle, they are dead because of _me,_ " Blackwall said.

"We can't control who lives and who dies Warden Blackwall, it's a part of life, it's a part of battle," Alistair said.

Blackwall sighed and looked around, "I know my demons, and they don't scare me."

Evelyn nodded and smiled at him, Max clapped him on the shoulder. "We have to get moving."

They walked for a little while longer until the voice spoke again, "Are you afraid Cole, I can help you forget. Just like you help other people. We're so very much alike you and I."

Cole looked around them, "No I'm not!" He cried.

"Is that what you tell yourself, that you're not a demon?" It asked.

Cole looked terrified, and Evelyn intervened, "He's not!" She shouted.

"And how would you know, Mage."

"Because he has a soul, and you do not," Evelyn said, and Cole looked at her in surprise. The voice laughed but did not respond. "Come on, let's keep moving."

They rounded a corner and saw that there were two pride demons ahead, everyone drew their swords, but then Evelyn spoke, "Wait a second, I want to try something." Max looked at her in confusion, but put his sword back in its sheath. "Just wait here, I'll call if I need help." Evelyn slipped off around the corner, moving quietly and hiding behind rocks. It had been about a minute when suddenly there was a large explosion. Max and the others drew their swords and ran around the corner, only to see Evelyn, unharmed, standing over the demon's bodies.

Hawke looked bewildered, "What did you do?" He asked her.

"Well, in theory, a mage has powers because of their connection to the fade, but since I'm here physically..." Evelyn smiled, "It took a few tries to really tap into the energy, but now..."

"You're all powerful. Brilliant!" Alistair exclaimed.

"Sheesh Shorty, like you weren't enough already. Dorian's going to be jealous," Varric said.

"No," Max spoke, " _Solas_ will be jealous."

The group laughed, minus Alistair and Hawke, who had no idea what they were talking about.

"Impressive mage, but do you really think it'll be enough to stop _me_?" The nightmare asked.

"I sure think so yes," Alistair said.

"Ah the Warden, I nearly forgot," The nightmare spoke, "Did the King's bastard really think he could prove himself? It's far too late for that. Your whole life you've left everything to far more capable hands. The Archdemon, the throne of Ferelden. Who will you hid behind now that your precious Elissa is not here?" It asked mockingly.

"Well, behind her I suppose," Alistair said and gestured to Evelyn, who laughed, "That wasn't really too bad, I've heard worse from Morrigan."

"Is this all we have to do to face our fears?" Max asked, "It seems too easy."

"Well, never say never," Varric said.

They had been moving for some time and had just killed a group of spiderlings when the voice spoke again.

"Once again Hawke is in danger because of you Varric. You found the Red Lyrium, you brought Hawke here," It said.

They then came across another plane, on that looked startlingly familiar to the members of the party that had been to Kirkwall.

"Is this?" Evelyn asked.

"I think so..." Hawke replied.

"What's going on?" Max asked.

"It's Kirkwall, or the Gallows anyways," Varric said.

"It looks worse than I remember it," Hawke said, and Evelyn shook her head.

"Did you think you mattered Hawke? Did you think anything you ever did mattered?" The nightmare spoke, "You couldn't even save your city, how could you expect to strike down a god." It paused, "Fenris is going to die, just like your family and everyone you ever cared about."

Hawke grit his teeth, "Of course a fear demon would know where to hit us, we have to ignore it."

Evelyn saw a glint of something in the black dust and walked over to it. It was a sword, she could barely pick it up it was so heavy, but when she did she saw an engraving on it. She dropped the sword and took a step back.

"What's that?" Max asked.

"It's Cullen's," Evelyn replied, "He lost it here, in the Gallows."

"I remember that. He made some poor boy give him another one so that he could help us find Meredith," Hawke recalled. "How did he lose it?"

"He dropped it..." Evelyn said, but her voice echoed strangely and they were all thrust into a memory.

...

"Quickly! This way!" Evelyn shouted. She was on a horse and had ridden into the Gallows just as the fighting begun, "I'll cover you!" Several of the younger mages from the circle took up her offer and ran to her, while many of the older ones wanted to stay and fight.

"What do we do Mistress Enchanter?" One of the young girls asked her, she looked to be only five or six years old.

"You see those trees?" Evelyn asked and pointed behind her, they nodded, "I've marked a safe path through the woods and to a river. If you follow the river a days walk east you'll come across a town. You'll be safe there for a while. If I can I'll come back and help you there, wait one day and if I don't return then go due south." Evelyn handed the oldest among them a bag of coin, "Use this to board a ship that will take you to Ferelden."

Evelyn turned and was about to join the fight when one of the little ones spoke, "Misstress Enchanter, I'm scared."

Evelyn knelt down, "I know Lily, I know. I am too, but if you follow your friends and stay together, then you'll be alright."

"Do you promise?" She asked.

Evelyn nodded, "I promise." She turned to the oldest ones, "Go now and do not come back." They nodded and ran off in the direction that she had pointed.

Evelyn looked ahead grimly, mages and Templars alike were being killed in droves. She helped the younger mages, the ones who did not want this fight and sent them along the same way she had sent the others.

Across the battlefield, someone saw her. It was Cullen.

Evelyn was checking the pulse of one of the teenaged mages she had found laying on the ground. Her eyes closed in sadness, and when she opened them she saw Cullen.

She stood, "I thought I told you to leave," He asked slightly menacingly.

"I did, but I had to come back. They're killing _children_ Cullen. This isn't alright, nothing about this is alright. Come with me, you can help protect the ones I've..." Evelyn trailed off noticing the dark look on Cullen's face, and the blood dripping from his sword. "Cullen, whatever's happened-"

"Don't try to trick me into helping you!" Cullen said angrily, "I know what your kind is capable of!" He raised his sword, and Evelyn quickly put up a shield in response.

Cullen kept swinging, and slowly the shield was breaking, cracks formed and grew and grew, until...

Her shield broke, and it sent her stumbling backwards, tripping over a body. She fell onto her back but then sat up to face him.

"Cullen please," She said, hoping her voice would be enough to change his mind, but as he raised his sword again she knew it wouldn't be, "Cullen," She said one last time, she shut her eyes.

Cullen's face changed from maniac rage to horror. He dropped the sword and shook his head. He took a few steps back, "I-no..." He turned and ran away.

Evelyn opened her eyes and saw Cullen's retreating form, and the sword lying in the blood-stained dirt. She stood and looked around, the tower was on fire, many of the mages had fallen, she had done all she could and now it was time to leave.

She ran towards the woods and followed the marked path, leaving them behind in case any other mages she had told would change their mind. When she reached the river she saw the children drinking and washing the blood clean from their clothes and hair.

"Mistress Enchanter!" The little girl from before cried. She ran up to her and hugged her around the waist. Evelyn wanted to cry, but she knew she had to be strong from them.

The two oldest came up to her and handed the money back, "Did everyone make it here okay?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes, but we don't have many," one of the boys said.

Evelyn shook her head, "I don't think we'll get any more, waiting here would just leave us exposed. I sent a few others after you, did they get here?"

The boys shared a confused glance, "No, no ones come up the path except you and us."

"Then where-" Evelyn was cut off by an arrow impaling the boy right in the neck, spraying blood onto Evelyn and the other mage.

The children screamed and Evelyn reacted quickly, "Quickly come here!" She shouted. All of them gathered close, and Evelyn cast a barrier around them all. There were several moments of nothing, no noise, no arrows. Then men started to come out of the forest, there were many, at least thirty.

"What do you want from us?!" Evelyn cried.

"What do we want?" The apparent leader asked, "Blood."

The men closed in on the barriers edges, one of them made the mistake of touching it. He screamed in agony, it had burned him.

"Stay back boys, we can wait, but how long can they?" The man taunted.

The older boy turned to Evelyn, "How long can you hold this up?"

Evelyn didn't respond but just stared at the leader. "These are children. If you want to kill me fine, I'll let you, but they have done nothing to anyone."

"Yet," He said, "Mages, you're so powerful, but also unpredictable, uncontrollable. You can't be allowed to run free on this Earth, none of you."

Evelyn turned to the boy, "I'm going to leave the barrier and fight, prepare the children to run, I won't last long but I will try to get as many of them as I can," she whispered.

"What about the barrier?" The boy whispered back.

"I'm leaving it up around you, but it'll take a lot of my strength to do so. Once I fall so will the barrier," Evelyn explained.

The boy looked unconvinced, "Can't we just wait them out?"

"I can't hold it for that long," Evelyn said. She handed him the money, "Follow the plan, don't stay anywhere for too long. If you can make it to Ferelden... I hope you'll be safe."

The boy nodded and knelt beside the children explaining the plan, then Evelyn walked out.

She took them off guard and managed to kill several of them right off the bat with a fireball. The rest were trickier. She blocked most the arrows coming through with a wall of ice, but it soon broke, leaving her right side exposed.

She killed the leader, and some swordsmen, but eventually they got in too close. A sword clipped her side and she screamed in pain. With her fleeting strength, she cast a blizzard between most of the men and the children. She let the barrier go, saw them running, and killed the few that ran after them. She knew she had probably killed about half of them, and all she could do now was hope that the kids could run faster than the rest of them.

She closed her eyes and slipped away. When she woke there was an old man and woman standing over her whispering something.

"I... where am I?" She asked.

"We found you in the clearing, along with twenty dead men, and a few kids too, mages," The old man said.

Evelyn sat up and nearly screamed in the pain it caused her, "Young lady, you are in no condition to sit up-"

"The mages, the mage children, where did they go?" She asked.

"I think they followed the river east," The man said.

Evelyn stood with a grimace and left the small cottage. She could hear the river and walked towards it. There she saw the catastrophic scene, there were half-melted ice and scorch marks everywhere. The bodies of the men she had killed must have been taken away, but there were a few bodies that remained, simply covered by sheets.

There were five. Evelyn lifted the first one, it was the boy who had been killed in the initial ambush. The next was a young girl, maybe 13. The next two were under the same sheet, two young boys huddled together each about ten years old. The final sheet had a small body under it, and in Evelyn's heart, she knew...

It was Lily, the adorable five-year-old who always called her Mistress Enchanter, even though it wasn't her title. The one who had never harmed a hair on anyone's head, the one who had just been sent to the circle a few months prior.

Rage burned Evelyn, she let out an anguished scream into the air. After a moment she stood with determination and followed the river east. Along the way, there were more bodies, a young girl, a boy. One of the men even, he was had been killed by a sword. One of the children hadn't done this.

Evelyn moved as fast as she could with her wound and as she turned the bend in the river she saw that there were two Grey Wardens fighting off ten of the men. The children were hiding behind them.

When they saw Evelyn turn the corner their eyes lit up, she helped the Wardens as much as she could. When the final man had dropped, the older boy came quickly to her side, "Enchanter Evelyn! You're alive!"

One of the Warden's approached Evelyn, "You were the one that helped these kids escape?" He asked.

"Yes," Evelyn said.

"You did a very good job, they told us what happened."

"Thank you," Evelyn said.

"They told us your plan too," The other Warden spoke, "We'll accompany you to Ferelden, to help keep you safe."

Evelyn felt like crying, "Thank you, thank you so much..."

...

Everyone was thrown out of the memory, and the group was silent.

Evelyn sat down, she hadn't been prepared to relive all that.

"Did you make it?" Alistair asked, sitting down beside her, "Did you make it to Ferelden?"

"We made it to the docks in the Free Marches, I went to Tevinter, the Wardens took the kids to Ferelden, just in time for them to be caught up in more war," Evelyn said bitterly.

She stood, and Max approached her, "Evie, what happened was _not_ your fault."

Evelyn shook her head, "I know, it's just... that little girl, she-she trusted me, and I-"

Max hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Max held his crying sister. He could almost not believe what he had seen. Cullen had told him how horrible Kirkwall had been, but what he had just seen, it was like a nightmare.

There was also something that was nagging him, Cullen had almost killed her. If he had just listened to reason, then he would have been there to protect those kids, to protect Evelyn. But that was something he was going to have to work out later.

Evelyn pulled away from Max and wiped her face, she was about to speak when Cole hugged her as well. When that was over Varric spoke, "I think it's time to move on."

Evelyn nodded. Everyone took a moment to prepare themselves for what they might see ahead, before setting their gaze back on the rift.


	14. Chapter 14

The group approached the rift, which was guarded by the nightmare demon.

Max peered around the corner of a large rock and turned back to his companions, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm in no condition for a fight."

Blackwall nodded, "I agree," He said, "Say, Evelyn, do you think you can do something like what you did before?"

Evelyn nodded, "I can definitely try."

Max nodded, "Evie, go over there create a big explosion, then run back to the platform in front of the rift, then hopefully we can go through. Cole, go with her just in case."

Evelyn and Cole nodded, Cole put a hand on her shoulder and made them invisible. Max waited tensely, and when they heard the explosion, they ran for the rift. Evelyn and Cole were right behind them. Evelyn almost ran into Max when he stopped suddenly.

The Nightmare was right in front of them, blocking the entrance to the rift.

Alistair turned to Max, "This is the Warden's fault, I'll hold it off. You guys go through."

Hawke then turned to Alistair, "You're joking right? I'll stay behind, Corypheus was mine to kill and I failed."

Evelyn then stepped forwards, "No, neither of you are staying behind. You both have people waiting for you to come back!"

"Well then what do you suppose we do?" Hawke asked.

Evelyn turned to face the Nightmare, reached out her arm and shut her eyes. Suddenly a massive fireball flew from her outstretched hand, hitting the demon straight on. It took a few stumbling steps backwards, leaving the way through to the rift clear.

"That works too I guess," Alistair said as they took off running towards the rift.

They lept through and emerged out the other side. They made quick work of the few demons that had gotten out before Max quickly shut the rift.

Evelyn looked around as she heard her name being called, "Lady Trevelyan!" It was Jim, one of Cullen's most trusted people.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Jim whispered into her ear, "The Commander, he's injured, Cassandra and Solas are with him but he won't let anyone touch him."

"Let's go," Evelyn said.

"What's going on Evelyn?" Blackwall asked, noticing the exchange while Max was busy speaking with Hawke and Alistair.

"Cullen needs my help, I'll be nearby if anything comes up," Evelyn told him. He nodded and watched her run off with Jim.

Blackwall felt a twang of guilt, "you are _nothing_ like a Warden" the Nightmare's voice rang in his head again. He had started to think of the Trevelyan siblings like children of sorts, he felt terrible for lying to them.

What they saw in the rift, Evelyn's memories of those men slaughtering the poor children, and the noble Warden's coming to save them. Blackwall was the opposite of what they represented. He wasn't brave, or honest, and it was then that Blackwall knew he had to do the right thing.

...

Evelyn came up upon Cassandra Solas and Cullen, who was sitting against a half-broken wall clutching his side.

"Cullen, what happened?" She asked as she approached.

"He _pushed_ me out of the way of an arrow," Cassandra said through gritted teeth.

Evelyn looked at Solas, "It's not good, he's losing a lot of blood, if we don't do something it won't be long."

"Why are you so stubborn! Let Solas help you!" Cassandra cried.

Cullen was staying silent, and Evelyn looked at him for a moment, "Can you give us a moment?"

Cassandra, Solas and Jim nodded and gathered further away, out of earshot.

"Cullen..." Evelyn knelt beside him.

"My men told me you fell through a rift, and that you took on Corypheus' archdemon alone," Cullen spoke. It was clear he was in pain by the grittiness of his voice.

"We did. Max opened it so that we wouldn't fall to our deaths, we saw... well... I think it was the Divine," Evelyn said. "The Fade was so..." Evelyn shook her head, "I hope I never have to go back."

"The Divine?" Cullen asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It's a long story," Evelyn said. She looked at his stomach and pressed her hand against his over the wound. "Why won't you let Solas help you?"

Cullen looked her right in the eyes, "I... I'm scared Eve."

"Scared of what? It doesn't hurt I promise. Solas does this all the time," Evelyn said.

"No, not that," Cullen said, and then Evelyn understood.

Cullen used to be a Templar in Ferelden when the mages rebelled there. He was tortured for days on end by the insane mages. During that time, he was also feeling the symptoms of lyrium withdrawal. Evelyn understood that while he was acutely feeling the symptoms of the withdrawal that he wouldn't want anyone to use magic on him.

"I know, but... I'll be right here," Evelyn said, "This isn't worth your life Cullen."

"I know," He gave her a small smile, before speaking again, "When Dorian was injured, you made him fall asleep, would you..."

"Are you sure?" Evelyn asked.

"You're the only one I would trust to do it."

Evelyn smiled lightly at Cullen before running her hand through his hair. A faint blue glow enveloped her hands, "I love you."

Cullen's eyes were already drooping, "I love you too."

Evelyn looked towards Solas and Cassandra, who took that as their cue to return.

"What did you do?" Cassandra asked.

"I just made him fall asleep," She told Cassandra before turning to Solas, "Can you fix all the damage?"

Solas was inspecting the wound, "Yes I believe so, it is not as bad as I was originally expecting."

"Thanks, Solas," Evelyn said with relief.

"Rest my friend, you've had a long day. I'll take care of the Commander," Solas spoke.

* * *

Back at Skyhold: Several Days Later...

"You sure you're feeling better?" Evelyn asked, smiling as Cullen kissed her cheek. She was leaning on his desk and he was standing in front of her.

"I'm sure," He said, "Go have fun... and be safe."

"I'm not sure there's much to be worried about, it's just Val Royaux," Evelyn said. She stood and took a few steps towards the door before Cullen grabbed her arm.

"I love you," He said softly.

"I love you too," Evelyn replied. She pecked his lips before slipping past him and leaving his office/room.

She made her way to the stables where she found Maxwell, Cassandra, Solas and Blackwall waiting.

"Ready to go?" Max asked.

"Ready when you are," She said while mounting her horse.

...

Once they reached Val Royaux they went to the main pavilion. There, Josephine's _fiance_ was waiting for them. His name was Lord Otranto, he was a nobleman from Antiva, and apparently, his and Josephine's families knew each other well.

Max approached the man with his friends behind him.

"Lord Ortranto?" He asked, trying to summon all of his authority.

"Ah! Inquisitor Trevelyan! I'm glad you could make it," He spoke arrogantly.

"Lord Otranto, ready to duel?" Max asked.

"Right to business then," He said and gestured to the man behind him. A rapier was thrown to Max, who caught it in midair. "On guard!" He cried.

Max jumped into a crouched stance, "It's a rapier, not a bloody longsword! Stay upright!" Blackwall shouted to Max from beside Evelyn.

Max immediately corrected his posture and parried Otranto back a few steps.

"Very good Inquisitor!" Otranto cried in surprise.

This went on for some time. Max was a remarkable swordsman, but Otranto was truly a master of the rapier. Things were just starting to heat up when suddenly they heard a cry from the crowd.

"Enough! Stop!" It was Josephine. She pushed her way through the crowd and stood between the two men.

"Oh! Lady Josephine, you are even lovelier than they say," Lord Otranto said with a bow.

Max and Josephine sent him sideways glances before they turned to face each other.

"What are you _doing_!?" She asked him.

"I'm duelling your fiance for your hand," Max said, thinking it was obvious.

"And why would you be doing that?! I _told_ you I would handle it! Why could you not trust that I would fix it?" She demanded.

"Because I love you!" Max cried.

Josephine looked at him with shock, "You do?"

"You do?" Lord Otranto echoed in surprise.

"Of course I do, Josie, I love you so much," Max said and grabbed her hand.

Josephine stepped closer to him and said, "I love you as well."

Max kissed her briefly then rested his forehead on hers.

"Well played Inquisitor," Otranto then spoke, "I forfeit this prize."

Max turned to look at the man "You're just going to give up?"

"Yes, I thought it was merely an affair of passion or convenience, but I am not fool enough to stand in the way of true affection."

"Thank you," Josephine spoke.

Otran simply shook his head, "I know when I am outmatched."

Evelyn looked and Cassandra, who was looking excited at the whole situation. She did love a good romance. Evelyn then turned to Blackwall, who was looking off into the distance sadly.

"Is something wrong Blackwall?" She asked.

Blackwall looked at her hauntedly, "Tell Maxwell I'll be right back, there's something I must do."

Evelyn looked at him with confusion before he turned around and headed off in a specific direction. She noticed that everyone seemed to be caught up in the scene before them, everyone except for Solas and herself.

"Shall we follow our Warden friend?" Solas asked.

Evelyn nodded, "I think we should."

Evelyn and Solas followed Blackwall to a nearby pavilion where it appeared a man was about to be executed.

The man standing beside him told the gathering crowd that he had killed a noble family, including their four children. Suddenly, Blackwall waltzed onto the hanging platform.

"A Grey Warden!" The announcer called.

"What is he doing? Conscripting him?" Evelyn leaned towards Solas and asked quietly.

"I do not know," Solas replied.

"This man is innocent of the crimes laid before him," Blackwall told the crowd. "He simply followed the orders that were given, like any good soldier would. He should not die because of it."

The announcer stepped forwards, "Then find me the man who gave the order."

Blackwall looked out into the crowd and locked eyes with Evelyn. He seemed only mildly surprised that she was there, but he retained eye contact through what he then said.

"My name is not Warden Blackwall," The crowd gasped, "Warden Blackwall died years ago, and I took his name to hide like a coward from who I really am."

The man who was previously going to be executed turned to look at not-Blackwall and said, "You! After all this time..."

Evelyn felt a pit in her stomach, he was lying, he _had_ to be lying.

"I gave the order."

 _No, Blackwall, no._

"The crime is mine."

Evelyn turned to look at Solas, who looked just as surprised and lost as she did.

"I am Thom Rainier."

not-Blackwall then turned and walked off the platform, escorted by guards, presumably to be taken to some sort of holding cell.

Evelyn looked at Solas, and then both nearly ran to the announcer.

"I cannot believe it, Thom Rainier himself," He muttered happily, "Can I help you with something?" He asked.

Evelyn couldn't speak, so Solas did for her, "What do you know about what will happen to Rainier?"

"I know what everyone knows, that he'll hang for the murder of that noble family."

"Where'd they take him?" Evelyn then asked suddenly.

"In the marketplace jail, it won't be long now..." The man trailed off.

Evelyn and Solas exchanged worried glances.

"Evie! What's going on?" Max then called from across the pavilion.

Evelyn shook her head, "Blackwall isn't- he- He isn't really Blackwall," She tried to explain.

"What?" Max asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"His name is Thom Rainier, he murdered a nobleman and his children and then took Warden Blackwall's identity after he died so he could hide from punishment," Evelyn said.

Max's eyes were wide, "You're kidding me... How do you know this?" He asked.

"There was a man to be executed here today, someone convicted of the murders. Blackw- Rainier, came and owned up to his crimes," Solas spoke and Evelyn nodded.

"Where is he?" Max asked.

"They're holding him in the marketplace jail," Evelyn told him.

Max nodded emptily, "I think I need to speak with this _Thom Rainier_."

* * *

The cells were damp and cold, Evelyn pulled up her shawl around her shoulders more.

"Do you want mine?" Cullen asked from behind her.

"No, I'm fine."

It had been about a week since they found out about Blackwall's deception. Max had spoken to him and hadn't really spoken to anyone else since. Evelyn... well... she just wanted to see what he had to say for himself. He had broken their hearts, all of them. They trusted him, he made them feel like he was _family_ , and he betrayed them.

When Evelyn had come back from Val Royaux she had immediately broken down in Cullen's arms. She had explained what had happened and Cullen was just as shocked. He was a _good_ man, wasn't he? No matter what he was, Cullen saw how much he had hurt Eve, and he was having a hard time believing that she wanted to speak to him after what ha happened.

"Are you sure about this Eve?" Cullen asked again quietly.

Evelyn nodded, "You don't have to be here, I'll be fine."

Cullen shook his head, "No, I'm staying, I don't trust this man with anything anymore."

They quieted as they approached his cell, Blackwall was sitting there, hunched over and shivering.

Evelyn stood in front of the doors, and Cullen a little behind her. He wasn't there to say anything, only to try to understand.

"Did you... _kill_ the real Blackwall?" Evelyn asked.

Blackwall didn't move, not even to look at her, "No," he took a breath, "He wanted to recruit me for the Wardens, but on the way to Weishaupt, we were ambushed. He saved my life, and I took his identity, tried to emulate the man he was."

Evelyn was silent for a moment, "So you really did what that man said, you killed that entire family?"

"Yes, everything he said was true. I gave the orders."

"Why?" Evelyn asked.

"Don't," Blackwall said suddenly and stood and faced her.

Cullen instinctively gripped the hilt of his sword just in case, and Blackwall seemed slightly surprised to see him there.

"Don't try to rationalize what I did, don't try to understand or sympathize, or anything. I deserve to hang for this and I will."

Evelyn took a step back, and Cullen took a step forwards.

" _This_ is what I am. A liar and a murderer!"

Evelyn looked at him with glassy eyes, "Max and my father were never close," Evelyn said. Both Cullen and Blackwall looked at her with confusion, but she continued. "A few months ago, Max told me that he viewed you as a father figure to him. And I couldn't have agreed more. You were everything we never had, supportive, funny, kind..." Evelyn paused, "When my father found out I was a mage he paid the Templars a lot of money to take me to Kirkwall, I was betrayed and hurt, and every awful thing that ever happened to me was because of him. But what you did... what you did was a thousand times worse..."

Evelyn shook her head and left, leaving Cullen and Blackwall staring at each other.

"You broke their hearts, both of them. I don't know what Maxwell is going to do with you, but I hope you know the pain you've caused," Cullen said. He then left and followed after Evelyn. She was waiting for him outside the jail, wiping her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Cullen asked.

Evelyn sniffed and nodded, "How could he do that?"

Cullen hugged her tightly and rubbed circles on her back, "I don't know... I don't know."

* * *

The day Blackwall arrived in Skyhold for judgement was a sombre one. The great hall was silent as guards escorted him to Maxwell for judgement.

"For your judgement today... is Thom Rainier, he, well, you know what he's done," Josephine said.

Max nodded and stared at Blackwall as he approached, Max rubbed his forehead, "I wasn't expecting this to be easy, but... it's more difficult than I was expecting."

Blackwall looked at him, "I'm sorry, another thing to atone for."

Max looked back, before looking to his left where Josephine was standing and to his right where Evelyn and Cullen were. He took a deep breath, "I've thought a lot about this," He paused. "And you have your freedom."

Blackwall's eyes widened, "It _cannot_ be that simple."

"It isn't," Max explained, "You are free to atone for what you have done, as the man you _are_ , not as the traitor you thought you were, or the Warden you pretended to be."

"The man I am?" Blackwall asked, "I don't even know him, but he- I... have a lot to make up for." Maxwell nodded and sent a glance at Evelyn before turning back to Blackwall. "If my future is mine, then I pledge it to the Inquisition. My sword is yours," Blackwall said. "If I had said any different, would an arrow from the tower have snuffed me like a candle?"

Max cracked a slight smile, "Certainly," He stood, "Take your post... Rainier."


End file.
